Senran Kagura: Way of the Shinobi
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Upon moving to a new town and meeting new friends who turn out to be shinobi in training, Zoey learns she is also a shinobi and she and her new friends must recover a scroll that is pulling in anime and cartoon characters into her world in the first ever Senran Kagura X Mew Mew Power crossover.
1. New Town, New Friends

A/N: Okay people, time for another Musashi crossover. This time, with Senran Kagura. Upon playing Senran Kagura Burst for the 3DS, an idea came to me. What if I made Zoey a shinobi in training and meet Asuka and the Hanzo girls while adding in anime and cartoon characters getting sucked into Zoey's world due to a stolen item? You get a powerful and crazy heart warming adventure that's what! So I want to try to work on both my ROAW fanfic and this newest fanfic at the same time. So here is probably the first ever Senran Kagura X Mew Mew Power crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura, MaverlousAQL does nor do I own Mew Mew Power. I also don't own any anime or cartoon I put in this fic.

Chapter 1: New Town, New Friends

"Well, here we are; our family's shrine in Hidejika District!" Zoey's father proclaimed proudly as the movers finished moving all of the Hanson family's things into the Hanson family shrine.

Zoey released a heavy sigh. She began to recall the events leading up to this.

Flashback

"We're moving?!" Zoey gawked in shock as her parents told her that fateful day that the Hansons would be moving to Hidejika District. She couldn't believe it, her already hectic life just got more hectic now.

"Zoey, please understand. Your grandfather wants us to move in with him. You do remember who your grandfather is, right?" Mr. Hanson tried to reassure his daughter. Family is important especially when there is a big tradition that must be upheld.

Zoey pondered about this. She heard about her grandfather, but barely knew him. She was too busy fighting for the planet's safety to learn about her family, but rumor has it that her grandfather was special in something, but couldn't figure it out. Guess there is going to be some questions finally answered when she gets there.

Zoey looked up to face her parents and stuttered "J-Just a little, but this is so sudden. What about my friends at school and work?"

"Zoey, I know this must be hard on you, but you can still visit them by train. So why don't you tell them the news? I'm sure they'll understand." Mrs. Hanson told her with a soft smile.

"..." Zoey was silent for a moment till she muttered "Fine..." she had to come to accept the fact that she is going to have to move away from here dearest friends like Elliot, Bridget, Kikki, Corina, and Renee.

The next day before moving day...

"...And that's the story..." Zoey told her fellow Mew Mews at work, her head down avoiding her friends' gaze.

"This is so sudden..." Bridget looked away, feeling down that one of her best friends is moving to a new town. It's pretty hard to accept that fact that Zoey is moving away, but had to accept it.

"It must be hard on you to move to a new town." Corina pointed out, feeling a little depressed.

"Are you gonna tell Elliot about this?" Renee asked, folding her arms, looking calm as usual despite this awful news.

"No... I don't wanna worry him about it. Besides, I think you can handle the Cyniclons by yourselves. Heck, we've been a team for 3 months. We're almost like sisters. Unfortunately, looks like I'll have to move to some new town..." Zoey sniffled just as tears begin to swell up in her eyes.

"WAAAAAAAAH! Don't go, Zoey!" Kikki wailed as she tackled Zoey and embraced her in a tight hug as she says her last goodbyes to her.

"I'm sorry, Kikki... I have no choice." Zoey choked in her tears as Kikki let go of her. The leader of the Mew Mews then calmly went to her locker on her last day at Cafe Mew Mew. Before she left though, she did have one thing to tell Renee.

"Say, Renee... Since I'm moving away… you are now officially the leader of the Mew Mews, I hope this doesn't upset you that I am making you the leader." Zoey said as she cried.

Renee only smiled for her.

"I know it must be hard, but don't worry, we will keep in touch with you. We are still friends after all, even if you are in a new school, or new town, we will always be friends." Renee said just as she gave her friend a hug. "And besides, I will make sure your legacy lives on."

End flashback...

Zoey sighed again as she entered her new home.

The leader of the Mews looked around, it was a larger house than she expected.

"So Zoey…" Mrs. Hanson asked her. "How is it? Our family's shrine is a bit bigger than our house."

"It's bigger than I thought. I... kinda like it." Zoey gave a small smile as she inspected her new digs.

"Ah, so you must be my granddaughter, Zoey." An old voice said out of the shadows. Zoey yelped as she turned around to see a 70 year old man with a white mustache, white hair and wore an old Japanese kimono.

"Oh Dad... Please don't scare my daughter like that. You know she is afraid of ghosts." Mrs. Hanson sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"M-Mom..." Zoey muttered in embarrassment as her face hint a shade of red.

Zoey's grandfather laughed heartily and said "Forgive me for that, my lovely daughter. Zoey, I am your grandfather, Takano Hanson. I have been expecting you. In fact, I already enrolled you at your new school when you moved here. (Nicolas notes: Well that escalated quickly)" Takano smiled as he patted Zoey on the shoulder.

The Mew Mew was caught off guard by this. "Y-You did?" She stuttered.

Takano nodded and replied with "I have talked with the principal of Hanzo Academy and I have already arranged you your homeroom class. You will start first thing tomorrow morning."

Zoey was speechless by this. "T…Thank you, Grandpa." She replied. (Nicolas Notes: If she was speechless, why did she reply? Also, isn't it a bit too unnatural having everything served on a silver platter?)

"It's no problem at all, my granddaughter. Now let us prepare dinner for tonight." Takano let out a grin. The family then went into the kitchen to prepare for supper.

Later that night...

Zoey was still awake in bed, thinking about her upcoming first day at a new school. It's a lot to take in for her first day in town, but she had to come in terms with it/ Even at times like this when she must be separated by her friends.

"I... wonder what kind of friends I will make at this Hanzo Academy. I hope it's a nice place..." The Mew Mew yawned before going to sleep.

The following morning...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Zoey screamed as she ran as fast as she could, donning in her new school uniform which consists of a white blouse and blue striped skirt and black shoes.(Nicolas Notes: Well that was described... like a shopping list) "I'm late! I'm gonna be late for my first day of school-oomph!" Was she all got to say before she bumped into someone, just like the first time she did before she became a Mew Mew.

"Oowie..." Zoey rubbed her bottom as she slowly got up. She looked at who she had bumped into.

It was a 17 year old girl with black hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, wearing the same uniform as Zoey and to Zoey's chargin, she has well developed breasts.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know where I was going." Zoey bowed her head lightly in apology.

The black haired girl stood up, dusted herself and turned to Zoey with a cheerful smile and told her "It's no trouble at all. I didn't know where I was going either." Picking up her small school bag, she said "See ya." And with amazing speed, she dashed towards her destination, leaving Zoey eating dust and coughing.

"She's fast!" She looked at her watch and shouted "Oh crud! I'm gonna be late!" With that, she dashed towards Hanzo Academy like a wild cat.

(Nicolas Notes: So no descriptions about the school? We go straight to class?

At one of the classrooms Zoey was about to enter...

"Class. Today, we have a new student joining us today. It is her first year at Hanzo Academy." A female teacher told the class, leaving the students questioning on who this new student was and why she was transferring at such a time.

A 18 year old girl with long blonde hair adorned with a blue ribbon knotted at each side of her hair with a bow and wearing a uniform similar to Zoey and the black haired girl who is also in the same class as the blonde thought 'I hope she is a cute girl I can flirt with...' A drool appeared on her lips.

The teacher turned to the doorway and shouted "Miss Hanson, you can come in now!" The door slide opened and Zoey came in, stood beside the teacher and stared at her new classmates.

The black haired girl gasped. "No fricking way... It's the same girl I bumped into on my way to school! She's a student at Hanzo Academy too?"

"Um... My name is Zoey Hanson and this is my first year at Hanzo Academy..., N-Nice to meet you!" Zoey bowed her head lightly. She received claps from her new classmates.

"Now Miss Hanson, who should we seat you with?" The teacher pondered about where Zoey should be seated with.

A 15 year old girl with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons and also wearing the same uniform as the other students raised her hand.

(Nicolas notes: So how can 15 yr olds and 18 yr olds can be in the same class? Did someone repeat a grade?)

"Ooooh! Teacher! Zoey can sit with me." The girl waved energetically.

"Ah… of course, Zoey, take a seat next to Hibari." The Mew Mew nodded in response as she sat next to the one called Hibari. Strangely, her pupils resembled clovers.

Hibari closed her eyes and smiled in greeting "Hi, I'm Hibari, nice to meet you."

Zoey couldn't help but smile and mutter "N-Nice to meet you too, Hibari."

A few hours later, it was lunch time. Zoey was preparing to go to the cafeteria to have whatever is on the menu till Hibari, the black haired girl, blonde and two other girls walked up to her desk.

Zoey quickly recognized the black haired girl and said "We meet again. I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Asuka, never thought you are in our class, Zoey, so nice to meet you!" Asuka closed her eyes, smiled and offered Zoey a handshake which Zoey gladly accepts.

Next up was an 18 year old girl with long black hair, flat cut bangs resting on her forehead and like the others, she too wore the Hanzo uniform. "My name is Ikaruga, I'm the class representative of this class and I humbly welcome you to our school." Ikaruga introduced herself with a smile as she brushed her hair.

"Wassup? Name's Katsuragi, but you can call me Kat. Are you single, Zoey?" Katsuragi let out a perverted grin as she tries to glomp Zoey who recoiled in shock, fortunately, Kat was stopped by one of the girls.

She has long white hair tied in twin ponytails which are held by two shuriken. Zoey found it odd that weapons that the ones called shinobi used are for hair accessories. Plus, she has an eyepatch on her right eye.

"Don't even think about it, Kat..." The white haired girl told her quietly

Katsuragi pouted, folding her arms and muttered "Aw, you're no fun Yagyu!"

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you." Zoey closed her eyes and giggled. "Wanna sit together at lunch?" She offered.

"Sure." All but Yagyuu agreed as Zoey left, not noticing the glare she was getting from Yagyu.

As soon as Zoey left, Yagyu said "Did you sense it?"

"Huh? Sense what, Yagyu?" Hibari asked the white haired girl confusedly.

"She has an aura within her... an aura of a good shinobi." Yagyu told her friend.

"So could she be a...?" Asuka's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"Hai." Yagyu nodded in response.

"Perhaps we should tell her this and take her to our secret classroom." Ikaruga placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"I've never thought Zoey was one of us, good shinobi. But what makes her special, any ideas?" Katsuragi asked, placing her arms around her head.

"Perhaps her shinobi powers are awaking? We should tell her this after lunch and take her to our secret classroom." Asuka suggested.

"Okay." Everyone nodded in agreement just as they now go off to lunch to eat, before they settle the matter.

To be continued...

Next chapter: Zoey's Heritage: I'm a Ninja?!

A/N: So how is that? I did my best to write the first chapter so good, there are some errors. But I'm sure you can handle it. Anyway, see you next time.


	2. Zoey's Heritage

Chapter 2: Zoey's Heritage: I'm a Ninja?!

* * *

Zoey was in the cafeteria after meeting her new friends and sat with Asuka and the others. They were having an assortment of food according to their personal preferences though Hibari seemed to have favored candy for her lunch. Now that's unhealthy, don't try that at home.

Asuka took a bite of her sushi roll and asked "So... Zoey, when did you attended Hanzo Academy?"

"Um... I just moved here from Hidejaki at the Shibuya district." Zoey looked away, shy about telling her new buddies about being new to the area

"Really?!" Hibari gasped in pure awe while smiling brightly. " No way! You must be new here in our town."

"...Say, Zoey?" Ikaruga began, wanting to know if the aura of a good shinobi is indeed residing within this new student. "Have you had any bloodlines that are from someone called... a shinobi?" she pondered.

Zoey seemed confused by that and blinked.

"Shinobi?" Zoey blinked, why was she asking her this now? "You mean the special elite soldiers that hide in the shadows during the Feudal Era? "N-No... I don't think so." She replied, but Yayguu got suspicious and started to look at Zoey with cold eyes.

"Don't lie to us... We can feel the aura residing within your body. You must be a shinobi..." Yayguu stated coldly, glaring at the Mew Mew. Zoey was getting pretty uncomfortable from Yayguu's threatening looks.

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Zoey asked hesitantly, the way Yayguu is looking at her started to give her the creeps.

"...Meet us at the central hallway after lunch. We'll tell you more. We'll be waiting at the school board." Asuka told Zoey seriously. Zoey nodded, getting a serious vibe as well.

"Uh… Okay." Zoey said nervously as she takes the order. "If you say so."

After lunch...

Zoey was walking towards her new friends at the school board. "Um... I don't know what the big deal is at the school board, but shouldn't we head to class?" Zoey asked confusedly as she got near the school board.

"Don't worry, you will see right now." Hibari giggled as she tapped the wall 3 times. To Zoey's surprised, it spun around, pushing the six into an unknown room where the school board was empty after that.

Zoey's eyes turn black dotted when she sees a sushi bar, an old fashion TV, an old projector and this place looked like a dojo of some kind.  
"W-What is this place?!" Zoey started to panicked that she was in an alien place within the school.

Suddenly, smoke appeared out of nowhere, causing Zoey to scream in fright as she jumped onto Asuka in a similar way Scooby Doo did when he is scared. Why was Zoey a scary cat these days? Did she watch Scooby Doo? Who knows? Asuka was annoyed by this and got Zoey off her.

"Relax Zoey, it's nothing bad." Asuka said to assure her.

"Who in the world is that?" Zoey gasped.

When the smoke cleared, Zoey was able see a forty year old man with white hair and wore a snazzy black suit with his hands behind him.  
Zoey and the man stared at each other.

"Ah, so you must be the one my students are talking about. My name is Kiriya, and I am these five girls' sensei." The man now known as Kiriya smiled politely.  
Zoey figured he wasn't hostile so she was no longer scared.

"Sensei...? As in teacher, what's going on here?" Zoey questioned.

"Ikaruga, don't you mind explaining to Zoey about the purpose of this school?" Kiriya asked.

Ikaruga cleared her throat and began explaining the entire situation to Zoey.

"Zoey... We are not normal students, but we are shinobi. And this place is our secret training ground in the back of the school. We used a secret passage in the school to get here. The true entrance to this place is only used by shinobi. Just like us, and just like you Zoey."

"Wait, what?" Zoey was caught off guard by this. "But I thought the shinobi disappeared after the Feudal Era was over! Are you telling me that shinobi still exist in the modern era?!" Zoey was about to faint, yet she was fortunate enough to stay conscious. This was a little hard to swallow.

"There are different kinds of shinobi..." Kat frowned as she folded her arms.

"The good shinobi are the ones who fight for honor and justice like us." Hibari smiled cheerfully.

"And the evil shinobi are ones that fight for evil and money..." Yayguu stated without emotion.

"This dojo was created in secret to prevent enemy shinobi and corrupted corporations from finding and destroying good shinobi. Here, I train these five girls in the art of the shinobi so they can fight to protect the ones dear to them." Kiriya walked up to Zoey and looked at her sternly. "I see... So it is indeed true the Hanson clan lives on."

"H-Huh?! Are you saying... that I'm a ninja?!" Zoey felt an imaginary piano falling behind her and crashed upon realization. She was totally confused by this on several different levels.

"Yes." Kiriya nodded before adding "Your grandfather, Takano was the one who convinced me to have you enroll here so you can receive shinobi training."

"Wait a moment." Asuka interjected, looking at Zoey with wide eyes. "Are you a Hanson, a member of the legendary Hanson clan?!"

"Is...Is my family really that famous?" Zoey asked meekly.

"Hell yeah!" Kat beamed. "Long ago, the Hanson clan was the Emperor's elite fighting force and fought to protect Japan from evildoers or demons. I knew you were special, Zoey-chan." Kat giggled like little evil pervert.

Ikaruga was tired of it, after a few moments and snapped. "That's enough of that, Kat."

She scolded the blonde pervert. She then turned to Zoey and said calmly "Clearly it must be destiny that you're here with us, to become a shinobi."

'I never knew my family was that famous, but I wonder why they choose me? I'm just a Mew Mew living a normal life!' Zoey thought to herself as she pondered her family heritage. Her sensei then brought her to her senses and announced to Zoey about her training.

"Starting today, you will be mentored under me, but you will also attend normal classes at Hanzo Academy." Kiriya stated as he went near to a chest and opened it. He got out two katanas sheathed. He gave them to Zoey who looked at them in awe. "These are your grandfather's swords, the Tetsunyas, these swords have been passed down the Hanson clan from grandfather to granddaughter or grandson. It is your destiny to wield them." The sensei smiled.

"I..." Zoey was at a loss of words as she is nervous as heck. "...Thank you..." The Mew Mew bowed lightly in gratitude.

"Welcome to our group of shinobi, Zoey!" Hibari cheered as she tackle-hugged Zoey.

At the end of the school day

After school was over, Zoey walked home where she sees Takaeno sweeping the shrine. He noticed Zoey and smiled and said "How was your first day of school, Zoey?"

"Grandpa... Did you know I was next in line to be a shinobi?" Zoey asked hesitantly.

"Hmm..." Takaeno scratched his chin. "I see Kiriya has given you my swords, the Tetsunyas. Yes, I arranged this whole thing to have you be ready to become a shinobi of justice. I am sorry that I forced you to live here with me." Takaeno bowed his head lightly in apology. Zoey still wonder of her family's legacy, so she asked a few more questions out of him.

"Grandpa... Was our family really that famous?" Zoey asked, wanting to know more about her family's heritage.

"Yes... Long ago, Japan was overrun by thieves, demons and corrupted warlords. That is when the Hanson clan came to be (Nick Notes: So they're called Hanson in feudal Japan long before foreigners were accepted whole heartedly by the natives and were treated like bringers of evil and barbarians? Sounds inconsistent). They used Secret Ninja Scrolls and their guardian animal spirits to help untie all of Japan and rid the country of evil. Their bravery and thirst for justice earned them a position as the Emperor's royal guard. As time goes by, shinobi hid in the shadows even in the modern era, be they good or evil. But I wish one day that the barriers between good shinobi and evil shinobi be broken so they can understand each other." Her grandpa explained to Zoey, and Zoey finally came to understanding her history.

"I see..." Zoey nodded, suddenly, a smile in her face appeared as she added "If you want me next in line as a Hanson shinobi, then I'll do it. I'll make you proud!"

"Hahaha. I'm sure you will." Takaeno closed his eyes and smiled.

The next day...

Zoey, Asuka and their friends were eagerly waiting for their sensei. 20 seconds later, he appeared before them, ready to give them today's lesson.  
"Good morning, class." Kiriya bowed lightly. "Today, we will begin your training. Since this is Zoey's first time as a shinobi in training. We will go over the basics, first off, Ikaruga. What is a good shinobi?" Kiriya asked.

Ikaruga stood up and cleared her throat by saying "A good shinobi is one who fights for justice and peace in the world. They must never kill a person in battle. The only exception is evil people and demons."

"Very good." The sensei turned to Asuka. " Asuka, what are a shinobi's abilities?" Kiriya asked her.

"Um... Let me think." Asuka pondered about this for 10 seconds until she figured it out by saying "A shinobi's most powerful ability is the shadows. They must hide from the enemy when on a mission. Stealth is the key to succeed a mission. One must fight for either combat or self-defense. While wearing normal clothes, shinobi can transform into their shinobi uniforms, based on the shinobi's feelings."

"Good," Kiriya said just as he turns to Hibari. "Now what is an evil shinobi, Hibari?" Kiriya turned to face the kluzy student.

"M-Me?" Hibari gulped before she began to think. "Um... evil shinobi are bad ninja who are hired by corrupted CEOs to get rid of innocent people and commit crimes around the world... I think?"

"That is correct. But not all evil shinobi are vile and rotten as some say. Now then, let us head to the rooftop to begin a training exercise with some dummies I have set up."Kiriya decreed.

"Yes sensei." All six girls said in unison, and then they followed the leader to the top. Along the way they had to dodge a few traps along the way, like spinning blades, arrows, and a couple of other traps you can possibly imagined. Zoey had some trouble dodging and freaked out on the face of death, but still manages to get across with her cat like senses. They are still in tact, people.

At the rooftop of the Academy, Zoey looked at the view with awe. "Amazing... It's like you can see the entire city from here." She whispered in awe.

Kat laughed and said "Yeah. Hanzo Academy has a kick ass view of the city. Awesome don't you think?"

Kiriya cleared his throat which caught the girls' attention. "Now then, before we begin training, can someone tell me what a Ninja Scroll is?" He turned to Yayguu.

The silent girl nodded and began a long explanation. "A Ninja Scroll is a shinobi's most powerful move. With it, the shinobi can call upon the aid of the animal spirit that the shinobi's family worships. In order to keep the Ninja Scroll safe, it must be hidden in a place where no one would be foolish enough to take it." Yayguu then ends her speech.

"I keep mine in my cleavage." Asuka grinned.

"Me, I keep it up my skirt." Kat smirked as she pointed to her skirt.

Zoey was really confused now. "You keep these Ninja Scrolls in areas no one would dare look at? Weird... Shinobi are nothing like the textbooks I read about..." She muttered to herself.

Kiriya walked up to Zoey and gave her an old scroll. Zoey inspected it for a moment, but it still looked new and can be used anytime.  
"This is your grandfather's ninja scroll. It is one of the Legendary Scrolls used by the Hanson clan. He asked me to give it to you when you begin your training. With it, you can summon your family's guardian spirit, the tiger." Her sensei smiled warmly at her.

"A-Arigato!" Zoey blush a hint of red as she bowed her head lightly.

"Right then, let us begin the training. Since this is your first time training, Zoey, we will discuss on how to transform into your Shinobi uniform. Just concentrate and shout out Shinobi Transform. I will release the dummies afterward. Now go!" He raised his arm down abruptly, signaling the time for training.

The six girls leaped into the air and yelled out "Shinobi transform!" Suddenly, their clothes disappeared, leaving them in their swimsuits.

'W-Wha?! What is this?! This is nothing like my Mew Mew form!' Zoey blushed redder than a tomato as suddenly, clothes appeared on the six girls' bodies.

Asuka now dons a uniform composed of a yellow vest, green plaid skirt, and a white shirt with green tie. Around her neck is a small red bandanna worn like a scarf. She has red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath, and straps around her waist to hold her two swords. On both legs she wears thigh high socks and brown formal shoes.

Ikaruga wears a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few tassels strewn across. On her left arm is a Hanzou school armband. She has a gold trimmed white skirt and boots of similar color scheme to her jacket, and has black tights underneath.

Kat's outfit is simplistic, as it is composed of her usual white Hanzou school uniform, but unbuttoned, revealing everything underneath. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks covered by her signature metal boots, which serve as her weapons of choice. These boots are black with gold trim and soles, and are adorned with a small purple tassel on each side.

Yagyu wore a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks, and brown dress shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails. Her right eye is covered with an eyepatch.

And finally, Hibari's outfit is reminiscent of a student in gym class. She has a light pink track jacket with the Hanzou emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

Zoey's new outfit, was consisting of a yellow armor plate with black shorts, pink gauntlets, black high heeled socks, a black undershirt beneath the armor plate and her two swords were strapped to her back and she has yellow sandals.

"Cool..." Zoey gasped out in awe as she inspected her new form. She was impressed with her new self. "My friends will think that this is so cool!" she said, but the other girls weren't too amused, as they were seriously.

"Now begin!" Kiriya shouted as animated wooden dummies appeared out of nowhere and began attacking. They were charging at the girls, and they raise their swords high, ready to lay a strike at the girls.

Zoey at first panicked, but remembering her grandfather's swords, she unsheathed them and slashed the first dummy to pieces. She took down another on by impaling her blade in the heart of the dummy, and then she sliced the third one in the legs when she swept the ground with her kick. Easy for her, and Asuka was impressed.

"Not bad Zoey, watch this." Asuka said just as she leaped into the air, unsheathed her two swords and dived bombed a dummy, it never stood a chance. Two more appeared behind, but Asuka turns around and whirlwinds her blades and sliced them both in half.

"Show off." Ikaruga smirked just as she use a long katana to slash through the dummies with incredible speed, and only the dummies' remains were left standing afterwards.

Kat grinned as she used devastating kicks to destroy three more dummies. "Impressive." Zoey replied just as she blocks a dummy's attack and slices it down.

Yagyu to Zoey's amazement, was juggling defeated dummies with her umbrella.

Hibari jumped into the air and slams her butt down on a dummy, destroying it. Zoey was cornered by three more dummies, but with quick learning skills she destroyed them with her swords.

"Impressive Zoey, I see great potential in you all. But that was just the only the beginning." Kiriya said calmly just as more dummies appeared ready for a fight.

An hour passed and the training was finished.

"So Zoey? How was it?" Asuka grinned at her new friend.

"That..." Zoey started to say, but with energy building up in her, she screamed out in happiness "That was so coool! Minus the transforming bit, it was embarrassing..."

Zoey blushed as she looked away shyly.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kat smiled as she slaps Zoey on the back, making her recoil a bit.

"Sensei. Have we finished our training for the day?" Ikaruga asked the teacher.

Kiriya nodded with a smile. "You did well on your first day, Zoey. But the training will get even harder as your school year goes by. Remember that. Now I want all six of you to head home and relax. But don't forget your training."

The six girls nodded in response. "We shall not forget sensei."

Then they walked out and head home.

Unknown to them, they were being watched... by three certain aliens.

Dren, Sardon and Tart, generals of the Cyniclon army were watching the whole thing. Yep, they are up to no good again, like always.

"Well, I didn't know my little Zoey is training to become a shinobi. interesting indeed." Dren smirked pervertedly just as he smiled at her.

"Enough fooling around, Dren. Deep Blue said it is here at this academy." Sardon sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Yeah, with it, we can ally ourselves with that other academy to finally claim Earth for ourselves!" Tart laughed evilly.

"We'll steal it first thing tomorrow night. No one will ever see it coming!" Dren grinned evilly as he and his cohorts disappeared for now.

To be continued...

Next chapter: First Mission: Recover Hibari's Scroll! Secret Scroll Stolen!


	3. First Mission

**Chapter 3: First Mission: Recover Hibari's Scroll! Secret Scroll Stolen!**

* * *

The next day, Zoey was on her way to school when she noticed Hibari looking depressed all of a sudden as if she went through some sort of a sad event that made her this way.

"Hibari looks kinda down... I wonder what's up..." Zoey thought to herself as she looked at her friend in concern.

The school bell ranged, signaling the start of a new day. After morning class (yes the class, and it typical) was over, Zoey and her friends head to the Ninja Room where they received training from Kiriya. Hibari was absent from the training, claiming she was sick. However, Zoey and Asuka knew something was up. Being friends with her, the two decided to ask her what is wrong.

"Oooohhh..." Hibari sighed in depression. There was something up; that's for sure.

"Hibari, what's wrong?" Zoey asked the clumsy shinobi, and then she gasps.

"Ack!" Hibari gasped as she turned around to face Zoey and Asuka looking at her in concern. "Um... It's nothing, really!" She giggled nervously, but Asuka is not buying it.

"Don't try to lie to us, Hibari. We know what is wrong with you... You can tell us. We're friends, right?" Asuka gave Hibari a reassuring smile.

Hibari looked down depressed still. "...Promise you two won't get mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"We won't get mad." Zoey nodded with a cute smile.

"...I lost my Ninja Scroll..." Hibari blurted out. The two were then shocked right then.

"WHAT?!" Zoey and Asuka gasped upon hearing this, this could be serious business if someone finds out.

"I'm screwed, am I? Kiriya sensei is gonna to rip me a new one... and he is sure to get mad, I just don't want to be…." Hibari was about to cry till Asuka stopped her.

"Don't worry! We'll get it back before Kiriya sensei finds out. Now think, Hibari. Where did you last drop the scroll?"

"Well..." Hibari began to think. "I was on my way to school through the Shopping District till I tripped and fell. After getting back up, I went to school. I think it might be still there, I'm not sure..." Hibari sighed.

"Shopping District, got it. Come on Zoey." Asuka urged just as she ran out with Zoey.

"OK!" Zoey nodded as the two of them exited the Ninja Room and head to the Shopping District. They were running outside of the school and through town until they got to the shopping district, and the area looked like any ordinary Chinese shopping center, along with all the people and stuff.

Zoey and Asuka were in the area, looking for the Scroll, which is crowned with a bit of people buying stuff.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere. Now where can it be?" Zoey asked out of the blue while thinking where the scroll could be.

Asuka spotted something on the ground; it looked like a pink scroll. She smiled and said to Zoey "I found it. Now let's get it before Kiriya sensei finds out."

Suddenly, a girl wearing a different school uniform that is opposite from Hanzo, but has a mouth mask and a wooden sword grabbed the Ninja Scroll right under their nose.

"Huh?!" Zoey gritted her teeth as she and Asuka rushed up to the enemy school girl. "Hey you!" she yelled. "That scroll belongs to a friend of ours! Give it back!" The Mew Mew demanded.

"Hmph!" The enemy schoolgirl sneered. "If you want it back, you have to fight me and my posse for it! Everybody… attack!" She shouted as 30 schoolgirls and a really fat school girl appeared out of nowhere, itching for a fight. The people started to scatter then they notice the rival gang fighting.

"I heard of them..." Asuka frowned. "These are delinquents that ruff up towns and steal important things from people. I should have known. Zoey, let's change into our Shinobi uniforms to teach these girls a lesson!" Asuka suggested.

Zoey nodded and the two of them leaped into the air and shouted "Shinobi Transform!" They are changed into their shinobi uniforms.

This caught the delinquents off guard. "Damn it! Hanzo shinobi!" The delinquent leader growled in fury. "Kill those son of bitches!" She ordered.

Zoey unsheathed the Tetsunyas and slashed three or four delinquents, knocking them out. (Note that there is no blood or gore here, this is mostly a family to teen fanfiction after all) One delinquent charged at her, but the Mew Mew shinobi knew she was attacking her so she kicked her in the chest and knocked the delinquent out. Another one charged at her from the back, but Zoey knew this and spin kicked the other delinquent, knocking her out.

Asuka slashed through five or six delinquents, knocking them, leaving them dazed on the ground. A green aura appeared around Asuka. "Secret Ninja Technique..." 9 more delinquents charged at Asuka. "Double Slash!" With amazing speed, Asuka went through the delinquents like she was invisible, nothing happened for about 5 seconds till the 9 delinquents fell to the ground, knocked out.

Zoey and Asuka continued to fight the other girls until the fat one came along. The fight one was the easiest of the bunch, as apparently the weight was too much, but she still charged for them. Zoey held her foot out and the fat gal tripped down and was defeated in an instant. "That was too easy." She said. But she got up, and knocked Zoey out but recovered just in time. "Okay, she is going to be tougher than I thought."

The delinquent leader tried to make a run for it, but she was repelled by a barrier of some kind that was invisible to her. "What the hell?!" She growled as she tried to get through, it was futile.

Asuka laughed triumphantly as she pointed out "Our shinobi barriers when a battle is about to begin prevents anyone from leaving till the battle is over! You should have studied more carefully."

Suddenly, the fat delinquent came up from behind, grabbed Asuka and threw her across the battlefield. Asuka landed just in time to avoid injuries.

"Oh right, forgotten about you..." Asuka frowned as she pointed her sword at the fat delinquent. "Let's see how tough you really are!" She charged at the fat delinquent.

Meanwhile, Zoey has finished off the last of the delinquents when she sees the leader trying to break the barrier, but Zoey charged in, slashed her, knocking her out and grabbed Hibari's scroll from her unconscious hand.

The Mew Mew Shinobi saw Asuka doing her best against the fat delinquent. "Asuka needs my help! Okay, time to use my grandfather's Secret Ninja Scroll!"

Zoey concentrated as red energy appeared around her body. "Secret Ninja Technique..." Zoey opened her eyes and shouted "Tiger Energy Slash!" She slashed her swords, resulting in a medium size X shaped attack at the fat delinquent.

Asuka noticed the attack and jumped out of the way. The fat delinquent failed to notice Zoey's attack and was hit by it, which flung her into a wall, down for the count. The barrier disappeared, and they all ran away. "You might have won this time, but they will be more battles." The leader stated, and then she started to run away with the others. "Fall back!" she ordered.

"Whoa, that was awesome, Zoey, as expected from the legendary Hanson clan!" Asuka grinned as Zoey walked up to her and the two friends high fived each other.

"Thanks. I'm not sure if I'm ready to succeed my grandfather, but I will use my shinobi skills to bring justice to villains who steal from the innocent! Let's get out of here and let the police handle this." Zoey pointed out, Asuka nodded and the two head back to school.

Upon entering the Ninja Room, they see Hibari moping around.

"Hibari. Look what we got!" Zoey closed her eyes and grinned as she gestured Asuka to hold up Hibari's scroll.

Hibari gasped in happiness as she rushed up to them and grabbed her scroll. "My scroll, you did find it! Oh thank you, guys! You two are my best friends!" She praised with a cute smile.

"It was nothing. But make sure not to lose it next time, okay?" Asuka laughed.

"I'll try my best not to lose it." Hibari saluted. Then she got back to work, and the others settled off for training with the sensei.

That night...

Hanzo Academy was awfully quiet tonight. The school is empty, and there were no guards or watch dogs, only the sound of crickets chirping away.

Suddenly, without warning, Dren and his cohorts appeared out of the blue. "Remember guys, we are here to steal the scroll, don't do anything else, otherwise we are in trouble, we must not fail."

"You bet." Tart replied.

"Of course." Sardon smirked.

Dren grinned evilly. "Everyone ready?" He asked his two cohorts.

"Yes. Let us commence the operation." Sardon smirked.

"This is our one chance, so we can't screw this up!" Tart shouted as the three of them landed beneath the entrance to the school.

Tart quickly picked the lock and got them in. Dren stopped his cohorts and used some sort of alien skill to make red lasers appear. These red lasers, when touched will causes the alarm to ring and the police to come at the scene of the crime.

"Amateurs..." Tart muttered as he quickly scanned the source of the red lasers. He found the control mechanism for the lasers and fired a small energy bullet at it, destroying it in result causes the lasers to be disarmed. "That was too easy, for a ninja academy." Tart snickered. "Yes, I wonder why the heroes can't just do some overtime night operations? This is almost too easy." Dren added just as they walked across the room.

"Now the search begins..." Dren smirked darkly as the three Cyniclons begin their search for something that is vital to their plans to take over the Earth.

They flew across every hallway till they felt a powerful source of energy, "shinobi" energy coming from the principal's office.

"Bingo..." Dren chuckled evilly as he and his two cohorts phased through the door and were inside the principal's office. "We found it."

They see a purple scroll held by a white ribbon inside a glass case. The words at the bottom read "Secret Ninja Scroll of Dimension Travel. Do not touch!"

"Here it is... The reason we're here for..." Sardon smiled as Dren blasted the case, not destroying the scroll. He grabbed the scroll with an evil grin. "With this, we are sure to really cause all sorts of chaos in this world. Now Zoey, wait till you see what I have in store for you!" Dren said with an evil smile.

"Good, now let's get the heck out of here!" Tart shouted, Dren and Sardon nodded in agreement as they teleported back to their lair with the scroll in hand.

But their actions did not go unnoticed. For it was Kiriya who watched them stole the scroll from the shadows. There was a reason for why it was so powerful, and since it is in the wrong hands, who knows what could happen.

'This is not good...' Kiriya thought to himself grimly. 'If they used that scroll to bring in people from different dimensions, the results would be catastrophic. I cannot tell my students about this yet, they're not ready for this. I need to train them to prepare for this battle for the universe...' Kiriya disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I just hope I can succeed before it's too late." Kiriya said as his last line.

In an alien world

"Excellent… I have just what we needed." Their master said just as he takes the scroll from Dren. He is impressed of what it can do. "The Secret Ninja Scroll of Dimension Travel will come in very handy with us."

"Yes, Master Deep Blue. I have good plans for Zoey, and I will ensure that our plan goes into motion perfectly. And with the other Mew Mews now down one member, we can focus our attacks on Zoey, and even with her new friends, they are no match for what we have in store for them." Dren smiled just as he and his cohorts walk out.

To be continued...

Next chapter: The SOS Brigade Has Arrived! Are They Anime Characters?!'

List of crossovers to appear since this is my third ultimate crossover:

Haruhi Suzumiya

Strike Witches

Inuyasha

Naruto

Queen's Blade

Sengoku Collection

Fairy Tail

Rave Master

School Rumble

Keroro Gunso

One Piece

Sailor Moon

Ranma

Koi Koi 7

Dexter's Lab

Johnny Bravo

Jimmy Neutron

Fairy Oddparents

Danny Phantom

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Pokemon

Gintama

Medaka Box

Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy (This take place at the beginning of their movie)

Johnny Test

Teen Titans

Card Captor Sakura

Love Hina

Girls Bravo

Azumanga Daioh

Camp Lazlo

Green Green

Mai-Hime

Slayers

Captain Tylor

Full Metal Panic

Codename: Kids Next Door

Akkian

Vandread

Beyblade

Yugioh

Galaxy Angel

Robotboy

Total Drama Island (First Season)

Digimon

Tenchi Muyo

Maji de koi watashi!

Infinite Stratos

Familiar of Zero

Super Sonico (She is from Zoey's world, so she's not from another dimension.)

and finally, Nanoha.

So what do you think? I know the ideas of cartoons and anime don't mix well together sometimes, but I want to do that. Anyway, see you next time!


	4. The SOS Brigade Has Arrived!

A/N: Good news, everyone! TheNew959 is now my newest beta reader. He and I will work together on this story and possibly future stories later on. So here it is: The SOS Brigade and their friends are sucked into Zoey's universe due to the stolen Secret Dimension Scroll of Dimension Travel. Here we go, chapter 4 is a go!

Chapter 4: The SOS Brigade Has Arrived! Are They Anime Characters?!

Meanwhile, in another universe that is a anime that is well known in Zoey's universe...

Kyon's POV

It was another day at my high school. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Kyon, I'm just a normal guy... Well... typical like everyone else almost since I joined the SOS Brigade lead by Haruhi Suzumiya.

Haruhi Suzumiya, how to describe her? Hmm, let's see... She's self-centered, selfish, not very smart, bored easily and only wishes to find espers, aliens and time travelers. How can a girl be this delusional? Beats me!

What are espers you asked? Well think of them as people with mental special powers. Time travelers are people who travel through and back through time with or without consequences done in the past. Aliens are people, or not exactly humans who are from different planets.

Haruhi's goal in life is to find those three and show it to the world so she could be either be famous or be friends... Hell, I doubt aliens would be friends with someone as kooky as her or with anyone if you watched those alien invasion movies. Take Independence Day for example.

But Haruhi is a special case. Because hold on to your seats, she... has the power of God in the universe... But little did I know her power as God will not work in a universe me, my associates and family will be going for a long time... But I'll get to that later.

Let's go over the SOS Brigade, shall we? The SOS Brigade... Short for Spreading Excitement Over the World With Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade is a group that focuses on finding aliens, time travelers and espers. Silly as this may sound, but we're doing this to keep her happy.

Why you asked? Because if Haruhi is bored to the max, she will destroy our world, so we must do our best in keeping her happy at all costs.

Now let's focus on me for now before we can focus on the other members and our friends. I have a little sister who is in fifth grade and sometimes helps out with the Brigade's antics. My life is so messed up these days, and it doesn't get any better.

Mikuru Asahina or Miss Asahina as I call her, is a time traveler from the future sent to our timeline to find out the current changes Haruhi has made to our world. She's easily shy and timid and is the victim of Haruhi's dress-ups and cos-playing in embarrassing outfits. But she's a good girl, I can tell you that. And she has well developed breasts, but I will soon meet girls who also have well developed breasts in this universe we're about to be sent to.

Yuki Nagato or Nagato is the brains and silent type of the SOS Brigade, she is an alien cyborg ordered by some sort of higher plane to keep an eye on Haruhi. She always read a book in our clubroom. But there are times where she cosplays as a witch or rock out with a guitar. She has no emotions whatsoever, making her look like a robot. Do you think robots have emotions? No way.

Koizumi Itsuki is a special case, he is almost always cheerful and is a esper of an organization that must keep Haruhi in check. He can fight monsters who reside in enclosed spaces, dimensions created by Haruhi's stress. There are times when he is serious, but he is quite mysterious at the least.

Now I will begin our tale of getting transported to a universe that is different than our own and has the real God in it, not Haruhi.

I sighed as I entered the school with my two best friends, Taniguchi and Kunikida. They were walking to their classroom just as they were talking about Haruhi and stuff.

Taniguchi was my friend at school, he's a bit of a kidder and is looking for women he deems A-Ranked beauties. He hates Haruhi for some reason, some say he used to date her in middle school but she dumped him really fast. That must be tough for him, literally. Getting dumped really fast really sucks.

After parting with Taniguchi and Kunikida, I went to the classroom where Haruhi was attending and our boring day began. Soon after that, we went to the SOS Brigade clubroom. It was then Haruhi declared another of her hair brained schemes. Same old Haruhi, same old day.

"We're going to the mountains to find some aliens tonight." Haruhi grinned. I looked at her with an annoyed expression.

"But this is a school night. We could get in trouble for breaking curfew." I started to protest. "Don't you understand?"

Haruhi as always ignored me and continued on with her plan. "We will pack food and provisions for this night and we're not gonna leave till we find us some aliens even if it means missing school!"

"It seems logical, Miss Suzumiya." Koizumi did some calm hand gestures and smiled... Crap, there goes my first line of defense. I turned to Miss Asashina for help, but she stammered and shook her head no, not wanting to have another enclosed space in our universe.

Turning to Nagato was shot down since she doesn't have any good plan to change Haruhi's mind...

Crap, crap and double crap again. Could this day get any worse? I thought to myself, suddenly, I noticed a bright light out the window, the rest of the Brigade noticed it too. It was getting brighter and brighter. "Oh great, that's I just needed to say."

Haruhi gasped happily like a kid on sugar and yelled out "At last! Aliens have come to our school!"

Before I can protest, the light engulfed the room, no, the entire school and we all lost consciousness after that... and then, they were gone.

Normal POV

Zoey, Asuka and their friends were walking towards Hanzo Academy, ready to start the new day. It was then, Hibari decided to strike up a conversation that was interesting.

"Hey guys, have you watched any anime?" She asked cheerfully. Who knew that Hibari was into anime?

"I only watched ninja movies." Asuka told her with a soft smile.

"I only watched magical girl anime, not Madoka, that show is too tragic." Zoey shuddered, she heard about Puella Magia Madoka and it was a sad and tragic magical girl anime. Heck, she's a magical girl too and her life is nothing like Madoka's.

"I watched perverted yuri anime if you catch my drift." Kat winked, causing her friends to groan in disgust. "Oh god!" Asuka said annoyed.

"Romance and slice of life anime for me actually." Ikaruga said, changing the subject.

"Anime doesn't interest me..." Yayguu said in an emotionless tone.

"Well, there's this one anime that's really popular even today!" Hibari beamed.

"What's it called?" Zoey asked with a cheerful smile.

"It's called the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, it's about a girl who has the power of God who forms a brigade of aliens, time travelers and espers without her knowing. Plus, she doesn't even know she has the power of God, so her brigade does their best to keep her happy." Hibari explained with a cheerful tone.

"That sounds interesting, Hibari. I have to give it a watch sometimes." Zoey smiled as the group of friends entered Hanzo Academy to start the day and their daily training. Of course, normal training stuff.

Meanwhile...

Kyon slowly started to wake up, as he slowly stood up to see people staring at him.

'Huh?' He thought to himself as the people stopped staring at him and went about their regular business.

"I see you're awake, Kyon." Itsuki said in his rarely serious tone.

"Where... are we?" Kyon muttered as he sees Mikuru and Yuki also up and about.

"This does seem like Tokyo, but I don't recognize this street..." Itsuki said as he and the four Brigade members looked around their new surroundings, it was alien at best.

"Oh God... Did Haruhi cause all of this?" Kyon moaned, he face-palmed at another enclosed space.

"I'm afraid she didn't do this, Kyon... If it was her, I would have sense it. But this time, she didn't do it. Also, my powers and Koizumi's powers aren't working here..." Yuki calculated in her monotone voice.

"So... Are we in another dimension?!" Mikuru panicked, starting to freak out that they're trapped in another dimension with possibly no way home.

"Calm down, Miss Asashina, we'll figure it out. Now where is Haruhi?" Kyon muttered as he looked around for the disaster to be.

"I saw Haruhi heading towards a school south of here, claiming that school will be the new HQ of the SOS Brigade." Itsuki smiled as usual, discarding his serious tone.

"Oh hell... Let's go and stop her before she cause anymore damage." Kyon moaned again as he and the remaining Brigade members went after their nutty leader.

At Hanzo Academy in the Ninja Room

Zoey and Asuka were chatting, Kat was having ramen, Yayguu was sipping tea with Ikaruga, and Hibari was watching Saturday morning children's anime on the Ninja Room TV.

Suddenly, the door slid opened and the girls thought it was Kiriya sensei, but they were wrong.

It was Haruhi Suzumiya, thought almost all of them didn't knew that. Haruhi marched in and inspected the Ninja Room. She grinned and said "Yes, this place will be the SOS Brigade's new HQ in this world similar to Earth!"

"Hey!" Asuka growled, getting Haruhi's attention. "Who are you? This is a secret place only we can use!"

Haruhi glared at the shinobi in training and said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, leader of the SOS Brigade, and this is the Brigade's new HQ, so if you aren't interested in aliens, espers or time travelers, then get out."

"You can't tell us what to do! This is our own HQ, only known to us!" Kat growled in fury, but the name Haruhi Suzumiya hit her. "No fricking way... Is this the character Hibari told us about?! What the hell is she doing here in our reality?" Kat thought to herself.

Just then, Kyon and the other Brigade members entered as well. "More of these weirdos?" Zoey groaned.

Kyon bowed his head lightly in apology. "Please forgive our 'ahem' leader, she can be like that sometimes. Haruhi, you cannot make some place you don't know about your new HQ. Honest to God, you're self-centered, now apologize to those girls." He ordered. "Literally, Honest to God my ass."

"But Kyon!" Haruhi started to protest, but looked at Kyon's pleading eyes, she sighed, crossing her arms and pouted "Fine..."

"What is this place?" Itsuki asked the six shinobi in training with a smile that caused one of them to blush. (Cough!Asuka!Cough!)

The six girls got into a group huddle.

"What should we do? We can't tell them we're shinobi!" Zoey whispered so the SOS Brigade can't hear them.

"Well, they discovered our hideout at the back of the school, we should tell them." Asuka suggested with a grim tone.

"No, Asuka. What if they reveal to the world where it is?" Ikaruga protested.

"And did you hear the name Haruhi Suzumiya, it can't be her! She's an anime character!" Kat whispered.

"If that's her, then those four must be Mikuru, Kyon, Itsuki and Yuki Nagato. But what are they doing here in our world?" Hibari asked confusedly, she was both excited and confused to see anime characters in their realm.

"Even so, Haruhi might blurt out this place and we'll get enemy shinobi or bad guys here..." Zoey frowned.

"Our only option is to wait for Kiriya sensei to tell us what to do..." Yayguu stated coldly.

"No need. I already figured it out." Kiriya's voice said as the six girls broke their group huddle and they and the SOS Brigade turned to see Kiriya at the doorway.

"Sensei!" The six girls except for Yayguu gasped happily.

"Sensei?" Kyon muttered in wonder.

"Who are you? Are you an alien or something?" Haruhi demanded, folding her arms.

"Haruhi Suzumiya, I presume? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Kiriya, these six girls' shinobi teacher.

"Shinobi? As in ninjas?" Mikuru covered her mouth in shock. Kiriya nodded in response.

Haruhi's eyes have stars in them upon hearing this. "This is sooo coollllllllllllllll! Wait till the world hears that we found shino-" Was all she got to say when Kiriya raised his hand to stop her.

"You cannot tell people the location of this dojo. Evil shinobi or corrupted business men might find it and destroy good shinobi."

"Good shinobi?" Haruhi asked, confused on what that means.

"Evil shinobi?" Kyon wondered as well.

And so the six girls and Kiriya sensei explain to the SOS Brigade about their training and purpose of this school.

"And that is why you must keep this place a secret at all costs. Shinobi hide amongst the shadows and stealth is a shinobi's greatest weapon." Kiriya explained.

"That's great and all, but where are we gonna stay?" Kyon complained and adding "We're completely new to this place and have no idea if this is our world or not."

"Then you can enroll here at Hanzo Academy and use our secret dojo as your new home!" Hibari beamed. "It may not look like it, but this dojo is really huge underground, it has lots of beds on the surface and underground. Kiriya sensei said this place was built in case something like this happens. Please Kiriya sensei?"

"Hahaha." Kiriya chuckled before he said "Alright, these five will be under my watch and care for now on till they find a back to their home."

"Yippee!" Haruhi leaped into the air in excitement. "We're gonna live with real shinobi!"

"Oh dear God..." Kyon moaned as he face palmed.

To be continued...

Next chapter: Fight for Everyone's Favorite Food! Big Trouble in the Shopping District!


	5. Fight For Everyone's Favorite Food!

**Chapter 5: Fight for Everyone's Favorite Food! Big Trouble In The Shopping District**

Yesterday, back at Tokyo

We now go back to Tokyo to where we see people running for their lives on the streets just as the Mew Mews (with Renee as the new leader) running towards to see what it was. After getting to the scene of the chaos, we see that it was a mutated alien bull-like creature. Flying alongside the bull was Dren, along with Tart and Sardon.

"It's a nice day for some nice chaos. Our bull is sure enjoying its time out in the streets. People panicking; cars being flipped over, or knocked out, among other things that make us enjoy our jobs." Dren smiled deviously just as the bull creature rams down the police and flips their car over, and send the police scattering.

"Yes, that's right, there is no way you will win police, think of it as Grand Theft Auto with 5 stars." Tart mocked just as he made some silly impressions.

"It's nice to be out on a good day like this, causing some chaos." Sardon adding, but also serious as well as there is there is a reason for this. "But you know we also have orders to head to the Academy soon, so it ain't all for fun. You know Deep Blue will not be pleased."

"I am well aware of that. But you know it's nice to have some fun everyone now and then, we're villains of course." Dren smirked, and then his communicator activated, and Deep Blue came on, and he was not amused. "Okay, what in the heck you are asking me?"

"I see that you are trying to keep the other Mew Mews pre-occupied while our plan is going into motion, but any more toying around and this whole plan can be messed up in a jinx. Now get to the Academy and wait for further orders." Deep Blue ordered sternly and coldly, and the 3 had no choice but to comply. "Alright, but my bull will finish the job with the other Mew Mews." Dren remarked, and then he and the group teleport out of there.

"Man, we are going to need some serious help." said by one policeman just as he is forced to call the attack helicopter to fight the bull, but then appearing in front of the wreckage after jumping over it, were the 4 Mew Mews. The policemen were glad when they saw the Mew Mews, as they knew what they are doing.

"Say, I thought you can use a little help." Renee said to the policeman, and he smiled. "Well it's about time you show up. I just called the attack helicopter, and it be here in 3 minutes."

"Well that's enough time we need, we will just buy you time for that helicopter to show up." Renee said just as she goes into the battlefield.

The Mew Mews then go in front of the bull, and it looks angry.

"Dang! Who knew that someone had an absolutely bad bull day in Texas?" Kikki said, a bit amused that their next enemy was a mutated bull that is a bit enhanced, and runs at a car, flipping it over.

"Yes, I can see that." Bridget added.

"Me too." Corina added as well just as the bull turns and blows its steam on the gang, with Kikki and Bridget gulping. "Uh oh."

"Well we must stop this bull before it causes any more chaos in the streets. Kikki, Corina, and Bridget, see if you can distract the bull long enough until that helicopter comes.

"Got it!" the other Mew Mews said just as they got into position.

(The Lone Ranger Finale: William Tell Overture plays, "paying a wink and a nod to your old fanfiction when there used to be music, and it was one of your elements")

The bull begins to charge straight towards the policeman but then Corina fires an arrow from her bow at the bull, getting its attention. "Hey! Over here!" Corina grunted, and then the bull charged for a confident Corina. "Try this!" Bridget yelled just as she fires her water attack straight towards the bull, making it angrier. Then it charges for Bridget, but then Kikki came in to the scene and fires her attack which was pudding something at the bull. The bull was pissed and now heads toward Kikki, but Renee uses her whip attack and got its attention. Then the cycle repeats until the bull was dizzy as heck, and it was too tired to even do anything. Afterwards, the bull collapses.

"Finally, guess time number 5 is the charm with my leadership skills." Renee said, impressed by her teammates and the battle. It wasn't too difficult, just tire out the beast to the point to where the bull is too tired to fight.

"Yeah, guess those alien freaks don't know when to mess with us." Corina smiled and smirked happily.

"Oh yeah, those aliens don't know when to give up." Bridget added.

"Yeah, you are a good leader Renee." Kikki smiled. "Thanks." Renee replied just as the group walks away just as the missile from the helicopter hits the bull, and the bull was turned into tons of alien meat. The people and police cheered for the Mew Mews just as they defeated the bull, and they like it.

"But you know, I miss Zoey being the leader." Renee smiled back, and the others agreed.

At school the following day

"So where is this secret underground second dojo?" Haruhi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Her question was soon unanswered as Kiriya walked to the center of the dojo, followed by his students and the SOS Brigade. Kiriya gently tapped the floor 5 times and the floor lowered like an elevator.

Now the gang was inside a huge cavern with an even larger dojo, a huge hallway for many bedrooms to be decorated, training dummies that are not animated and many kunais and shurikens on a wall. Impressive isn't it.

"This is my first time in this place since I'm new here..." Zoey gasped in awe.

Asuka nodded and stated "Sensei said this place was built long before Hanzo Academy was built, Sensei made some redecorations here and there over the past 20 years before we were even born. Cool isn't it?"

"Awesome...!" That left Zoey speechless in awe.

"Oooooooh!" Haruhi's eyes glittered like the New Year's Eve Ball at Time Square as she inspected the huge underground dojo and commenting "This is sooo cool! A secret underground dojo for ninjas! And we get to stay here till we get home!"

"Is she always like this?" Ikaruga asked, remembering the anime character that Hibari told her about. Yep, the crazy people are living here.

"Sadly, yes..." Kyon sighed in annoyance. "Well anyway, this will be our home for now, might as well get used to it."

"Ahhhhhh!" Mikuru screamed as Katsurgi gromped her. "My… what a well-developed chest you have, eh? You and I are gonna get along just fine." Kat drooled as Asuka and Ikaruga pried her off of poor Mikuru. "Can't you for one day go without being a pervert?" Asuka said, annoyed by Kat's perverted ways.

"Well, we better head home. But Sensei, promise me you'll tell us what's going on." Zoey told Kiriya with a smile.

"I'll be sure to explain what's going on either tomorrow or the next day, you have my word." Kiriya smiled back. "Now let's train and get going."

At Zoey's house... before she goes to bed.

Zoey was on her computer and was on a web messenger (let's assume facebook) with her friends. Her Pen Name is Catgirl15, Corina was Richbird, Bridget was Book-Master, Kikki was Monkeywoman and Renee was IdolWolf. Now let's put this in a chat like dialog, shall we?

Catgirl15: Hey guys, how's it going?

Richbird: Going good. How is your new town?

Catgirl15: Great! I am enrolled at Hanzo Academy and met new friends like Asuka, Ikaruga, Kat, Yayguu and Hibari. They're really nice.

Book-Master: That's nice to hear, Zoey. We miss you.

Monkeywoman: I miss you the most, Zoey! (Teary face)

IdolWolf: It sounds like you're having a great time at the Hidejika District.

Catgirl15: Thanks, Renee. So how's being the leader of the Mew Mews treating you?

IdolWolf: At first, I have some trouble being leader, but we have 5 victories over the Cyniclons. They vanished after the five beatings we gave them. That bull from yesterday was no problem.

Catgirl15: Huh, that's weird. I wonder what they're planning... Anyway, it's getting late. Ttyl.

And Zoey signed off for the night and went to bed, sleeping for the next day. Unknown to her, Dren was in her room.

"That's right Zoey, sleep like the girl you are. We are as of now cooking up plans for you."

The next day...

After the SOS Brigade was enrolled at the academy, an argument was going on at the Ninja Room, but it wasn't about the battles of breasts, it was about food.

"Sushi rolls!" Asuka shouted in annoyance.

"Ramen!" Kat countered.

"Dried Squid..." Yayguu frowned.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" Hibari yelled out. "SERIOUSLY!" Everyone else yelled.

Zoey and the SOS Brigade watched on as the argument continued. It was then, Ikaruga entered, seeing the fight.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" The class representative asked in concern.

"Well, four of your friends are having a heated debate on what to have for lunch, Haruhi joined in the fighting when she grew tired of it..." Kyon sighed as he was wearing the male Hanzo Academy uniform.

"I see..." Ikaruga frowned as she turned to face the arguing friends. "Everyone, please listen to me." She told them sternly. She was ignored and she was losing her cool and she screamed out "LISTEN TO ME!" That stopped the five's argument.

Ikaruga cleared her throat and said "Why don't I get some ingredients for lunch? I will prepare them when I return from the Shopping District. Zoey, would you be so kind to join me?" Ikaruga offered.

"Okay. Be right back, guys." Zoey nodded as she and Ikaruga exited the Ninja Room.

"Please don't forget the candy!" Hibari whined. "Make sure you do. She needs to eat more healthy food, that's for sure." Asuka said to the group.

Zoey and Ikaruga were walking down the street to the nearest shopping district, it was then Zoey decided to chat with Ikaruga.

"Say Ikaruga? How long have you known Asuka and the others?" Zoey asked out of curiosity.

"Since they enrolled here at Hanzo Academy not too long ago, what about you Zoey?" Ikaruga asked, tilting her head to face Zoey.

"Well, I have four friends who were my coworkers at a cafe called Cafe Mew Mew. There's Corina Bucksworth, she's very rich, but lazy. Bridget Verdant who was bullied, but I became her friend after that. Kikki Benjamin who is an orphan, and lastly Renee Roberts." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Renee Roberts? As in the famous idol Renee Roberts?" she asked. Eyebrows raised, Ikaruga wondered how a girl like Zoey befriended an idol like Renee.

"Yep." Zoey said. "She was cold at first, but she became one of my best buds." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"Are... you thinking about them?" Ikaruga asked sympathetically.

Zoey nodded slowly. "I sure miss them. One day, I will visit them when I got time. When that happens, I want you and the others to meet them."

"We would be happy to meet your friends, Zoey...?" Ikaruga tensed when the two of them arrived at the nearby shopping district, but something is nothing right...

"Something is not right... It feels like a ghost town in here." Zoey muttered as she got her hands on her Tetsunyas.

"I think I know... delinquents have invaded this side of town. And speak of the devil, here they come." Ikaruga unsheathed her longsword, Hien and pointed it at some charging delinquents.

"Right, let us transform." Zoey and Ikaruga leaped into the air and shouted "Shinobi Transform!" And they transformed into their Shinobi uniforms.

Three delinquents charged at Zoey, but she spins slashes them, knocking them out. Another one appeared right behind her, but Zoey throws her sword and impales the other delinquent (she ain't dead) and she is knocked out.

Ikaruga pointed her sword at 10 more delinquents and charged at them with such speed, the force flung them across the town.

"All bark and no bite..." Ikaruga commented stolicaly as she got up.

"Heads up! There's a fat delinquent coming to your right!" Zoey warned as the said fat delinquent threw a punch at Ikaruga, but she smirked and disappeared, and then reappeared around her.

Ikaruga unsheathed Hien and got into a battle stance. Red energy appeared around her body. "Secret Ninja Art..." The fat delinquent was scared at what would happen. 20 more delinquents appeared beside her, ready to attack, they must be the remaining forces left in this district. "Hien Phoenix Flash: First Style!" Ikaruga opened her eyes and made rapid slashes that defeated all of the delinquents.

The delinquents now scared flee for their lives. The townspeople came out of hiding after Zoey and Ikaruga reverted back to their school uniforms, cheering for their saviors. The leader yelled. "You might have won today, but the war is just beginning." She said just as she falls back.

"You have saved our town! You two truly are heroes!" A man shook Zoey's hand in gratitude.

"All in a day's work, sir." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled nervously.

"If there's anything we can repay you with, just ask." An elderly woman smiled.

"Well in that case, can we use one of your restaurants' kitchens?" Ikaruga asked with a heartwarming smile. "Of course." The elderly woman said.

30 minutes later...

"Here it is. I prepared it myself." Ikaruga proclaimed proudly as she got out what looks like sushi rolls, but with different food in it.

The gang were skeptic about this. "Um... Miss Ikaruga?" Mikuru stammered as she looked at the food Ikaruga made.

"Yes, Mikuru?" Ikaruga raised an eyebrow in question.

"Never mind..." Mikuru sighed as she looked away.

"Um... I think it looks delicious... Well, here goes." Asuka took a bite out out of it and chewed it, suddenly, her eyes turned white dotted.

"Asuka?! What's wrong?!" Zoey gasped as she and Ikaruga looked at their friend in concern.

"This..." Asuka grinned as she took another bite out of it and shouted out ethersically "is sooo damn good!" She took another bite out of it and happily nib on the sushi roll that Ikaruga made.

"Whew... For a moment, I thought there was something wrong. I combined everyone's favorite foods into the sushi rolls I made." Ikaruga sighed in relief.

Haruhi took a bite out of her sushi roll and commented "Not bad..." Then her eyes turned into stars and beamed "I hope you make more of these, Ikaruga. As SOS Brigade leader, I demand you keep making these ultra-sushi rolls to feed my hungry needs!"

"Hehehe..." Ikaruga smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "Um, I'll try. I'm an excellent cook after all." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

Zoey's POV

Everyone enjoyed Ikaruga's home made sushi rolls. Everyone was getting along well. I told Ikaruga about my friends at my old home town. Still, I wonder what the others would think of my new friends at Hanzo Academy? It would be an interesting thing to see. Still, I wonder why Haruhi Suzumiya and her friends, characters from a well known anime are here in our reality? There are questions that need to be answered... I hope Kiriya sensei will answer them soon...

Later that night, at a secret school that is different than Hanzo...

A 17 year old girl with tanned skin, tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, wore a all black sailor fuku with red trim. Like Asuka, she wears wrist guards on her forearms with bandages underneath. She has baggy white socks over brown dress shoes was just walking up to her school, but then she sense something in the distance. It was floating for sure, and soon it was revealed to be Dren. The girl got out lots of swords and held like claws, but Dren raised his hand to stop her.

"What do you want?" the tanned girl asked fiercely.

"An alliance to be formed, I heard your school is after Hanzo Academy's Super Secret Ninja Scroll. And we stolen a scroll almost as powerful as that." Dren smirked just as he walks up to her. "And we learned that your school wishes to expand across the globe. So we are willing to help for a cost." Dren replied. The tanned girl then thought about it, and then…

To be continued...

Next chapter: Complete Irresponsible Metal Magic Panic!

A/N: Next chapter would be a theater like chapter. No parts or anything, I would do parts in later chapters. So expect this chapter to be super extra long and parts from a story called It shouldn't happen to a sorceress with Slayers, Full Metal Panic and Captain Tylor. So expect it to be very long! And Dren will attack our heroes during this super long chapter. Stay tuned!


	6. Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! 1

**Chapter 6: Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! Part 1 of 3**

* * *

High on a cliff above the town of Mackelby, Lina Inverse looked at the view and spotted the town nestled by the ocean below her. Finally, food, a bath and a bed at last, turning round to the others

"Come on guys! There's a town down there!" she shouted as she quickly followed the road down.

Gourry hearing this quickly follows after her, while Zelgadis and Ameila wearily try to keep up as they ache from the chores they had to do and from the fast pace Lina had set.

Later in one of the taverns, recovering from the journey, the party was attacking the food before them like they had not eaten for weeks. After several servings Lina leaned back and sighed, Gourry was just finishing, Amelia and Zelgadis were taking their time now. Lina had stopped grabbing anything she got her hands on.

Gourry noticed someone putting up a wanted poster and nudged Lina to get her attention, the others noticed and also looked.

"Hmmm... what's this?" murmured Lina and went for a look.

On the poster was a reward for the capture of a group of successful bandits who had been raiding on the coast road, talking to the innkeeper, she found out that so far all attempts of capture had failed.

Grinning evilly, Lina returned to the table and told the others.

"We must help out Ms. Lina, in the name of justice!" Ameila answered straight way.

"If we must..." sighed Zelgadis

"Just think of the reward money Zel." Lina winked.

"I'm not interested..."

"Well more for me then, besides we might find a clue to a cure for you..."

Zel glares at Lina but remains silent as he doesn't want to spark issues. Lina seemed to be using that argument against him too often for his liking. Gourry and Ameila sit there watching just in case they needed to move out of the way. Normally Lina would not have been so set on the reward, but truth be told she was bored. No quests had came along, no adventures, just wandering from town to town.

The following morning, they all gathered in the taproom for a conference, Lina explained what she had in mind. Gourry and Amelia listened while Zel still glaring remains quiet.

"Right thats plan, first we need a few props and then we go along the coast road and toast some bandits." said Lina.

"Brilliant Ms. Lina!" beamed Ameila.

"Well what can i say?" Lina said concededly while grinning.

Zel sighed and Gourry looked thoughtful. (Scarcely)

"Err just one question..." said Gourry which Lina stared worriedly at him

"What is it?"

"What was the plan again...OWWW!"

It was a bright sunny day, on the coast road four figures could be seen as they walked along. Two of them who were women had a pole on their shoulders between them which a box was hanging, the other two which had there been a "causal" observer would assume them as guards walked on either side. It would also be noticed that one of the guards kept smirking at one of the woman while the other gazed at the clouds with a vacant look on his face.

Giving Zel an occasional glare, Lina wished the bloody bandits would hurry up, It's hot and this box was heavy. Earlier when Lina suggested that Zel carry one of the ends of the pole, he made very clear that this was her plan so she should carry it. With Ameila and Lina sweating, the group continued along the road, they were 8 miles from the town of Mackelby when it happened.

A large group of men left their place of concealment and blocked the road ahead. They were a scruffy, un-kept group of twelve men welding a mix of weapons, the travelers stared as the bandits advanced and the foremost one started shouting orders.

Now you would think that the bandits would maybe be a little cautious seeing the group ahead gently place the pole on the ground and stand facing them, in this case no...

"Hand over your valuables and you won't be hurt."

"About time you lot showed up!" Lina called back

"What?!" the leader faltered as he forgot his preset speech, it has been said to be a bandit you don't have to be smart but who said anything about successful.

"Get th..."

"STOP FOUL VILLAINS PREPARE TO FEEL THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!"

"Oh hell, Ameila!" Zel, Lina and Gourry chorused together. From a nearby tree Ameila jumped off, somersaulted and landed headfirst short of the astonished bandit leader.

"FLARE ARROW!"

"FREEZE ARROW!"

Zel and Lina shouted as Gourry runs forward and grabs a shell shocked Ameila, when he's clear, Lina follows up with.

"FIREBALL!"

By this time, the other bandits seeing their leader first charred, then frozen stare in shock as they see a ball of fire coming straight at them "BBOOOOOMMMMMM,"

Looking at the sprawled forms of the bandits, Lina turns to the others to find Zel kneeing by Ameila.

"How is she" Lina asks Zel in concern as she nears,

"She's a bit dazed, she must have landed on a rock for sure."

"For justice... ARGH!" Ameila crocked,

Not bothering to comment that Amelia was like that normally, Lina noticed that Gourry had fetched the long coil of rope from the box and was walking towards the sprawled bandits. 'That was a disappointment...' thought Lina as she walked to the ice statue of the bandit leader, they could have at LEAST tried to be a challenge. While Gourry was tieing up the bandits, Lina waited for the leader to defrost. Awhile later, Amelia assisted by Zel joined Lina to stare at the charred, shivering man before them.

"Alright where are the rest of your gang?!" Lina said as her picked him by his battered jerkin.

"Wh...wha..w" the shaking bandit tried to say, either from fear or cold (your choice).

"You had better answer or I'll let him do the asking." Lina pointed at Zelgadis for which she received an evil glare in return.

"W wo wontt t d do yyou aanny ggoood knowiingg tthaat"

"Oh? And why is THAT?" the man's shivering starting to subside made Lina realize that he was not worried about the other bandits at all.

"If you ggo to ouur base, I doubt you all survive..." grinning, the bandit stared at Lina (not a smart bandit at all).

Gourry finished with the others turned just in time as the leader was repeatedly pummeled.

"Oh that's the bad Lina I know..."

Later the battered and tied bandits were being led back to Mackelby, the bandit leader was carried by Gourry as he was in la la land. The others seeing what happened to their leader never tried anything and avoided staring at Lina (proves there are some smart bandits about).

Gourry spotted something moving in the bushes to the side but before he could say anything an arrow just misses his head and hits a tree.

"Bowmen to the left!"

Everyone ducked but Zel and Lina who kneeled down and started casting.

"FIREBALL!" both shouted.

The two fireballs hit the supposed area that the bowmen hid and badly scorched it, Zel quickly started checking for a body while Lina checked on Gourry and Amelia. The bandits stayed where they were.

"Hey Gourry, you all right?"

Gourry lay on his stomach with the passed out bandit on top of him.

"Err... I think so..." pushing the bandit off and dusting himself off.

Amelia standing up "Who was that, miss Lina?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!" cried Lina annoyed that Gourry was almost killed, turning, she joined Zel coming out the scorched tree line.

"ANYTHING?"

"Nothin...?" Zel replied looking really pissed.

"Damn, ok let's not give whoever that was a second chance, let's go."

As the group left the area, no one noticed a lone figure sitting up on a very high branch watching them leave.

"Oh my, that sure was unfriendly..." The figure muttered to himself and then vanished. "It's only a matter of time."

The room was quite dark with a small number of torches on the walls, a man sat at a table overloaded with books left open at certain pages, A light sphere hovered at his shoulder as he kept his attention firmly fixed on the text in front of him, ignoring the men lounging, eating or talking in front of him.

The main door slams open and a man strides towards the table ignoring the greetings of the other men around him. Wearing what looks like green woodman's garb and cloak, a quiver and a bow he wastes no time upon reaching the table he says.

"Lord Traenis, we have a problem!"

Glaring up, the seated man, who was dressed in a expensive green black looking robe with plenty of pockets was looking really annoyed at being disturbed.

"What is it now?"

"Rohan's group has been captured!"

With a groan, the robed man stands up and starts rubbing his temples

"How?"

"From what I saw, they were ambushed by a sorceress, a chimera, a swordsman and a kid. They did not stand a chance, i tried to take out Rohan, but someone interfered."

"Hupf." sneer the robed man "Describe this so called sorceress."

"Red haired, skinny, age about 16 and very violet!"

Suddenly the robed man started laughing insanely, the other man caught off guard stares at the other in surprise.

"So Heldrun, what you're telling me, Rohan and his men were ambushed by a young girl, JUST OUT OF A MAGIC GUILD?!"

Heldrun's face pales as the robed man throws a book at him, which hits his chest, he does not move an inch as he knows to do so would mean his death. All the others behind him watch or whisper to each other while they watch this scene as it plays out. A sighing Traenis sits down, not amused of this mess.

"Warn the other groups, if they encounter this girl, they are to withdraw..."

Heldrun starts to turn away when the robed man stops him.

"Wait... Were Rohan's men killed when he was captured?"

"No, my lord... The last time i saw them, they were all being taken back to Mackelby..."

Smiling with relief, Traenis leans forward on his desk and says "Good, for a moment there going by your description, I thought that girl might have been Lina Inverse..."

Heldrun regaining some colour goes ashen white upon hearing that name. As soon as Lina's name was spoken, all noise in the room stopped and a falling pin could have sounded like a huge gong being struck.

"THE BANDIT KILLER?! What can we do, my lord?!" screamed by Heldrun as he recovers from the shock.

"Calm yourself. If it had been her, all of Rohan's group would be dead including Rohan, as I have heard Lina Inverse kills ALL the bandits she encounters because she is a psychopath. No, this girl is a wannabe sorceress trying to make a name for herself... this could spell disaster."

"Yes my lord!" smiling, Heldrun bows then leaves to relay the new orders, meanwhile Traenis signals to some of the men in the room and waits until they are standing before him. Pointing his finger at some of the men, he says. "It seems that the Council of Mackelby are up to something... Find out what, then report back to me." bowing, those men left the room.

Without pausing Traenis points at the others. "It seems that we need to teach Mackelby a lesson in staying out of my operations..."

"Yes my lord, have you got something in mind?" asked by one of the bandits quite bravely interrupting the seated man.

The smile Traenis gives the men in front of him would have made a mazoku green with envy.

"I think..." pausing to rub his chin "That Garo needs some exercise around now."

After the bandits not including the leader were dropped off at the local militia building, the party headed to an inn to rest, eat and interrogate their prisoner. Upon finding out he had been captured by the legendary Bandit Killer/Dragon Spookier, the bandit now was understandably bricking himself which Lina took FULL advantage of.

"OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE OH PLEASE AHHHHHHHH! PLEASE!"

"I won't unless you starting talking about something interesting..." Lina sneered while nibbling on a drum stick. "NOW TALK, OR YOU FREAKING DIE!"

The landlord and other people stared at the ongoing scene with feelings almost close to sympathy for the bandit as earlier when he found out who had caught him, he tried to make a break for it, let's just say it was very violent and leave it at that.

"PLEASE NOOOOOO! AHHHHHH!" the bandit begged on his knees with his tied hands before him.

Zelgadis, not paying much attention to what going on continued finishing his drink while Amelia stared that the bandit looked like something which had just crawled out of a huge pile.

Gourry kept staring at Lina and the bandit with a worried look across his features.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW?!" Lina said through her teeth after five minutes of the bandit blubbering.

"ARGH!" the bandit screamed, finally realizing he's on very thin ice.

"TELL ME!"

"Lina aren't you being a bit too hard on him?" Gourry pipes up.

"WHAT?! HE'S A GOD DAMN BANDIT GOURRY! HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY?!"

"No, but..."

"BUT NOTHING! JUST SHUT UP! NOW... TELL ME! I AM WAITING!"

"You might as well tell her, this is nothing compared to what she does to me..." sighed Gourry.

Turning from the wall which Gourry is now half imbedded, Lina grabs the bandit and draws him to eye level.

"ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! I'LL TALK! ARGHHHHH!"

"Good, now spill!"

The bandit talks for a while explaining where their base camp is and numbers of bandits there, he does not mention a few points though hoping that these points will save him from this harpy in front of him, he agrees to lead Lina to the base in exchange for sparing him. At this point Gourry having freed himself wanders back to the table just as Lina stands up.

"Ok I'm going to bed, Zel you have guard duty until Gourry relives you. Good night!"

"Why am I guarding him?" Zel growled to Lina's back

"A girl's got to get her beauty sleep you know?" Winking at Zel, Lina walks away.

'In that case you need as much as you can get...' thought Zel darkly as he stared at his now new roommate.

"You can do it, Mr. Zelgadis! I know you can, it's in justices name!" said a chirpy Amelia as she started to follow Lina.

"snort" was Zel's reply, then grabbing the bandit, he roughly led him to the room he was to spend the night. Gourry following behind rubs his jaw hoping Lina had not done any lasting damage this time.

Much later that night, Lina was woken from her dream which included a swim suit and a vault filled with gold coins, sitting up in the bed half asleep she tried to pinpoint what had woken her up.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE...?" Rushing to the window and opening it, she stared out trying to see the source of that strange roar. Seeing no sign, she wondered what the hell is that mess.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The echo sounded some distance now seemed like what the heck ever it is was moving away.

"That was no dragon..." murmured Lina as she stood by the window until the roaring could no longer be heard. Later back in the bed, an worried sorceress tried to sleep.

That morning, Lina checked on the others in case they heard the commotion last night and found them in Zel's room, the bandit bound, tied and trussed up so much would have made a sadist feel very proud listened the conversation.

"Yeah I heard something last night, never heard it like before though..." replied Zel when asked.

"Me too, I wonder what foul creature made them..." a worried looking Amelia said.

"Huh? Heard what?" asked by Gourry hoping someone would tell him what they were talking about.

Ignoring Gourry's comment, Lina carried on.

"I don't know and don't want to find out either, let's get going. Come on Gourry."

Leaving Zel and Amelia to sort out the bandit, Lina with Gourry following went downstairs to find the innkeeper to settle up. They found him in the nearly empty taproom talking to one of the militia men, upon nearing they heard.

"That's terrible..." murmured the innkeeper

"Yeah there's not much hope I'm afraid, damn shame, I've got to go and pass the warning on..." Muttered the worried looking militia man

Taking his leave, the militia man left and the innkeeper turned to Lina.

"Such terrible times...How can i help miss?"

"Just here to settle up, what's terrible?" Lina said

"Oh, one of the inns and the surrounding buildings was attacked late last night and a woman was kidnapped, nearly everyone out trying to find her."

Lina's spine went very cold, remembering the roaring sounds last night.

"Anyone get to see what took her?"

"Sadly no, it happened so fast, but the one thing everyone agrees on that whatever it was, it was huge. Such a shame the lady was quite fair with red long hair I'm told, I hope she's found soon..."

After the innkeeper was paid, Zel and Amelia joined them with a bleary eyed bandit in tow and Lina told them what the innkeeper had said, no one noticed the smirk on the bandit's face when he heard what Lina said.

The bandit leads the group off the road and started walking into the forest, Zel walking right behind him with Amelia, Gourry and Lina trailing behind. Since hearing about the attack, Lina felt very ill at ease and jumpy which was not doing great things for her temper as Amelia found out earlier.

They had followed the bandit along one of the other roads out of Mackelby and had gone five miles until he lead them into the forest. As they made their way through, Zel, Gourry and Lina felt like they being watched so they prepared themselves in case of an ambush. Amelia just stayed close to Zel.

One hour and a half later the bandit signaled them to get down and crawled up were the ground raised up in a slope and peeked over, everyone following his example joined him and looked at the bandit base camp.

The camp looked to have been set upon some old ruins which were repaired but showed it age, it lay in a valley with a stone cliff behind it which stretched away on either side.

The main building was at the back the camp against the cliff with about six other smaller buildings in front, as the party watched, they could see some of the bandits as they went about their duties.

Alongside the main building looked to be a huge cave opening where several men seemed to pushing a cow toward the entrance, the cow was fighting back as it tried to keep away from that opening. The defense wall from the cliff formed a half circle inclosing the camp, at the main gate, a sentry tower was set on top along with an additional four lookout towers that were spaced out along the wall. Lina noticed also the wall was made of stone and seemed in good order. The group stared at each other for a moment then went back down the slope.

"We have two options here..." Lina said as they huddled together, the bandit forgetting who side he's on joins them to listen.

"Oh, what are they?" Gourry asks nervously.

"Well we can either try to trick ourselves in or just start throwing fireballs..." smiled Lina. "I prefer fireballs."

"Heh fireballs, it will be faster and then we can carry on to the next town..." smirked by Zel.

"Yes I'm with Mr Zelgadis, let's get them for justice!" Amelia strikes a pose and a clenched fist while Zel blushes a little, for once Lina and Gourry pretend not to notice and move on.

"Let's do it!" Lina says while turning to the bandit who is grinning innocently. Without pausing, she slugs him, he hits a tree and is knocked out.

"Was that really necessary?" Gourry asks as the group move back to the slope.

"It was for his own good, he would have only got in the way." Whispered Lina innocently.

/

Back in Zoey's dimension at a field outside of Hidejika District...

The tanned girl and Dren walked towards a huge drawing of a Japanese character with Sardon and Tart finishing up. It was the middle of the night when the incident happened.

"I heard of you guys... You're those aliens trying to destroy our environment, the Cyniclons... And what pray tell, do you required the help of our Academy?" The tanned girl frowned, folding her arms.

"We learned about your Academy, a school that follows evil, and figured this is the perfect plan to team up and claim the Earth for ourselves and wiping out all good shinobi." Sardon did some hand gestures with an eerie smile.

"...Fine, what do you have to offer?" The tanned girl sighed. 'If you aliens betray us, you shall receive no mercy... I never want to be betrayed ever again, not what happened when I was young...' The tanned girl shuddered.

"We heard your school is a bit small and figured your Academy needs to build an army to exterminate the good guys, so why not build an army of evildoers from across different universes?" Tart smirked darkly.

"Do we have a deal, miss...?" Dren stopped in mid-sentence as he didn't know this girl's name.

"...It's Homura..." The tanned girl now known as Homura stated flatly.

"And I am Dren." Dren replied. "I am Tart, and this is Sardon." Tart said, also pointing out to Sardon as well.

"We have a deal, but I still don't trust you..." Homura stated seriously just as she brings her blade out and places it on Dren's neck. Reminds me of the scene where Loki is threated by Thor that when he betrays him, he will kill him.

/

Back in Lina's World

Inside the camp, Traenis stood in the main hall and stares at the frightened, kneeling the red haired woman before him and scowls.

"So Garo brought her back here, did he?" turning his attention to Heldrun's as he stood behind her.

"What do you want to do with her?" Heldrun asked with no expression.

The woman blankly stared at nothing and seemed to be in a severe case of shock, when she had been dragged into the room, the guards had to put her into the position she was in now. Looking at her now, Traenis believed it to be so bad that she probably not recover from.

"Garo got her, so let him deal with her, a waste really, such beauty only to end up as a monsters meal..." he said as he signaled the nearby guards

As the guards removed the woman, Traenis moved around his desk and crossed his arms.

"Trust that monster to grab souvenirs instead of wreaking part of that town as he was ordered to, it seems that a punishment is in order..."

"What do you have in mind, my lord?" Heldrun asked.

"I'll leave that choice up to you Heldrun, if only Garo would follow orders..."

"As you will Lord Traenis." Heldrun bows and leaves the room.

Traenis slowly walks to the rear of the room towards a hung tapestry which he pushes over, reveling a passageway. He walks down until he enters another room which a magic circle has been cut into the floor. 'Hopefully I can get some progress done without anymore interruptions...' He thought as he walked to the only table in the room, on it was only one item, a stone tablet with a huge black pitch jewel set in the middle.

The item had been taken from a traveling priest one of the raiding groups had encountered, the item was very old and you could feel the immense power it held, but so far, he had not been able to unlock its secrets yet. Traenis believed it to be some sort of magic amplifier, but if not, he could still make use of it, at that moment he felt the ground shake as in an explosion, cursing, he left the room to find out what was going on now.

At first the camp was peaceful until the main gate exploded, one of the lookout towers burst in to flame and one section of the defense wall shattered leaving a large gaping hole. All that happening at the same time completely caught the bandits by surprise. Lina walking through the gap she created smiled evilly as the bandits tried to rally their defense.

She could not see the others thanks to the smoke and dust but could hear them, she walked through camp, casting fireballs whenever she spotted small groups of bandits and encountered Zel hard pressed against three bandits.

"DIL BRAND!"

The spell hits two of the bandits, blasting them away, giving Zel the chance to deal with the third.

"You timed that right, Lina." smirked Zel.

Lina smiled back and gestured the victory sign at him.

"Let's find the others." she suggested.

Continuing, they noticed that there was not that many bandits left to deal with, they found Gourry next by the main building just as he finished with his last opponent.

"Gourry, over here!" cried Lina as she ran up to him.

"Hey Lina! What kept you?" Gourry asked, smiling at her.

Shaking her head, she noticed that Amelia had not shown up yet.

"Where's Amelia?" Asked Lina as she looked around her, the other two copied her

"HELP! MR ZELGADIS! MISS LINA! MR GOURRY! AAAHHH!" came a scream behind them.

Amelia appeared out of the smoke running blindly with four men welding swords chasing her, she had one arm being held by the other and blood could be seen where her hand was.

Zelgadis moving very fast, shot past Amelia and double slashed two of the pursers while Gourry dealt with the third, the fourth was fireballed before he could even flee.

"Amelia! I told you to only distract them, not go hand to hand with them!" snarled by Lina while Zelgadis was tending to her wounds.

"I did miss Lina, but they surrounded me, I took care of some, but there were to many!" Amelia whimpered, Lina felt a sting of guilt for yelling at her friend.

"Ok. I'm not mad, it's just I don't want to be the one who tells Phil if anything happens to you..." The Bandit Killer shuddered at what kind of punishment Phil will give her if Amelia dies.

Nodding, Amelia turns to Zel and smiles at him from which he seems to be uncomfortable and blushes, by now the smoke has cleared alittle and Lina stares at the scene before her. the main gate and lookout towers are destroyed, the bodies of the bandits can be seen scattered through the camp area, some moving, some not and two of the nearby buildings are ablaze.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The party upon hearing the roar quickly turned to the direction it came from.

"What now?!" Gourry shouted as Zel starts to enchant his sword.

"Dont know, but it's going to be bad!" Lina gritted her teeth.

Striding out of the cave, a very large creature emerged. It had a lion's body, two huge furled wings, a human looking face and ears and the tail had spines at the end which reminded Lina of a mace.

At its side a man walked, dark haired, he looked to be middle aged and he wore a black and green robe,.

"NO WAYYY!" cried Lina as she remembered the details of this creature.

"What the hell is that?!" Gourry and Amelia chorused, Zel saying nothing.

"It's believed that they were extinct a long time ago, I have never seen one until now" replied Lina.

"What is it?" asked Amelia nervously.

"It's a Manticore, this IS going to be bad!" saided by Lina while she tried to remember any other details.

The man finally stopped and glared at the party.

"So you are the latest thorns in my side..." said Traenis sarcastically.

The Manticore stood alongside its companion as it flexed its front claws into the ground and gazed at the party hungrily.

"Are you their leader?" said Lina as she gestured at the sprawled figures around her.

"Yes I am and I take it you four are the ones who captured one of my hunting parties?" replied Traenis

"That's right!" answered by a grinning Lina.

"Well then, you'll forgive me I'm sure, as I'm a busy man with other matters to attend to..." replied by Traenis.

Traenis slowly moved away from the Manticore while he seemed to ignore the party. Without warning, the Manticore charges at Zel and Gourry while Traenis begins to cast a spell, Amelia quickly moves back, knowing she will be more of a hindrance than help with the wounds she has. Lina quickly starts to cast a spell hoping to finish before the man does,

"FLARE ARROW!" both shouted at the same time.

Both spells meet and explode between the two foes, they each cast a number of spells at each other which results in the same result. 'This guy's good but play time's over!' thought Lina as she glares at the man. Whispering her next spell she sees that the man is breathing hard and is starting his own spell, keeping her movements as small as possible she finishes the spell.

"Dil Brand!"

Catching the man while still casting his spell, Lina's spell erupts around him, throwing him back several yards onto his back, half dazed, the man uses his elbow to half rise himself up and wipes the blood coming from his mouth away. Quickly following him up, Lina starts preparing another spell, but stops when a familiar figure appears suddenly before her.

"Hi Lina, just going to borrow him for a bit!" snickered by Xellos as he grabs Traenis and vanishes.

"WHA...XELLOS!" shouts Lina.

Furious, Lina turns to the other battle going on, The Manticore was giving Zel and Gourry some real problems. A long time ago, the other races tried to eradicate the Manticore as it had an ability which made it dangerous, it was immune to magic. Zel, finding this out focused on his sword skills while Gourry tried to get past the creature's defenses, Amelia watched as Zel and Gourry tried to slay the creature. Lina watching now sees Amelia cast a spell which is the only one so far to even affect it.

"RAW TILT!"

The Manticore writhes in pain and Zel uses the chance to thrust his sword into the creature's chest while Gourry also strikes another part of the body, Zel's strike found it's heart, and with one final roar, the Manticore collapses to the ground, almost crushing Zel as it falls.

"I'm glad that's over... That thing almost had me a couple of times..." said Gourry breathing hard

"No argument from me" replied Zel.

"It's not over yet! Xellos grabbed the guy I was fighting with!" Snarled Lina

"He what?! ...Let's go! With him about causing whatever mischief does not bode well for us!" Growled Zel as he started to run toward the main building, the others following behind.

"Who are you?!" Traenis snarled

"Oh, just passing through, thought to lend a hand that's all." replied Xellos.

Xellos had transported Traenis to the entrance of the chamber with the magic circle and stood there smiling, grabbing the relic, Traenis began to leave.

"I would not go that way if I were you..." said Xellos while passing his hand over the held relic.

"It's the only way out, unless you use that transport spell of yours!" snarled Traenis

"No I won't but...that's not a concern right now..." said Xellos giving Traenis a true Mazoku smile.

"Wha.." was all Traenis could say as the relic activated and engulfed him in sphere of darkness.

/

Back in Zoey's dimension…

Dren held his hands in mid-air above the symbol. Homura stood there, watching it.

"Now we already brought in some people from another dimension, but they were good guys, so we're giving it another shot. Now Homura, behold the power of the Secret Ninja Art of Dimension Travel!" Dren grinned evilly as the symbol activated.

/

The party stormed into the main building, except for a couple of guards and servants they found it deserted, Entering the main hall, they stood there, not surprised that they were alone.

"GGRRR! Damn it! Where is that troublemaker hiding?!" snarled Lina as she scratched her head.

"He'll show up... That's the one thing I'm sure about..." replied Zel gloomily.

Waiting for the inevitable, Lina starts reading the books on the far table while Zel helps Amelia treat her wounds, Gourry wanders about the room looking at the tapestries on the walls. When Gourry reaches the tapestry on the rear wall Xellos steps out from the hidden passageway.

"Hi. It's been awhile." says a smiling Xellos.

"Urk! Don't do that!" said Gourry as he recovered from shock.

"'Snort', You took your time" said Zel.

"XELLOS?!" cried Lina as she slams shut the book she was holding and advances on Xellos.

"Hi Lina, er... I've taken care of that man for you..." said a sweat dropping Xellos.

"REALLY?! AND WHO ASKED YOU TO?!"

"I do, er, try to help you lot out when I can..."

"YEAH RIGHT! Well, that's another bandit gang taken care of, let's grab their loot and go."

The party starts to move out of the room but stops when another figure steps out behind Xellos, recognizing the figure, Lina cursing, prepares a spell as the others prepare themselves but then stare in shock at Xellos.

"My lord, how are you?" asked by kneeling Xellos.

"(I AM FINE! AS YOU CAN SEE, COULD YOU HAVE NOT FOUND A BETTER HOST THAN THIS?!)" said by the figure in a strange voice.

"We did try, my lord..."

"(HMMM... I SEE... WELL...)"

"HEY XELLOS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" shouted Lina as she interrupted the figure.

"Lina, it would be best if you left now..."

"WHAT?! NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

Looking at Lina and the figure by him, Xellos looking really nervous starts to say something when the room is bathed in a white glow, everyone staring in confusion watches as the glow increases and everyone in the room has a glowing outline surrounding them. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the light disappears and the room returns to normal minus the occupants. At that exact moment on the UPSF destroyer Soyokaze Master sargent Cryburn was practicing at the shooting range in his powered suit when he was surrounded in a white glow and vanished.

/

At another dimension, it was early evening in Chofu Toyko, two people walked side by side along the pavement, passing the odd parked car and hardly encountering anyone the two people traveled alongside the road.

One of them was a young girl with long blue hair, she wore a white blouse and blue shorts and was scowling at the boy walking alongside her. The boy dark haired wore a dark t-shirt and black combat trousers and kept scanning the area.

"Damn it, Sousuke! Will you give me a straight answer?" said the girl in a vain attempt of getting her companions attention.

"Hmm... Affirmative, miss Chidori..." Sousuke replied.

Smiling to his answer Kaname thought 'yes at last, a trip to the beach with Sousuke.'

Earlier Sousuke and Shinji had taken Kaname, Kyouko and Mizuki to a AS (Armed Slave) tournament which everyone had enjoyed it except for Kaname who had wanted to go to the beach. Having left the others earlier, the two of them were going home, walking the rest of the way in silence they finally arrived at Kaname's apartment building.

"Well today was different, Sousuke, well goodnight..." smiled Kaname

Sousuke, ignoring Kaname checked out the entranceway very thoroughly while Kaname sighed and grimaced.

'Why me?' she thought and was just about to tell him what she thought of him but was stopped as a white glow shone from the T-junction about 100 yds away.

"What the... ARRGH!" was all Kaname could say as Sousuke drove her to the ground and pointed his gun at the light. The light was getting brighter and brighter as it engulfed both Kaname and Sousuke. When the light disappeared, only the streets were empty. No one was there...

/

Back in Zoey's dimension

"Impressive. Guess I might be able to trust you. But I'll be keeping an eye on you three when I inform my sensei about the scroll." Homura replied, noticing the power of the scroll before her.

"Yes, so I hope we will work together to achieve our goals. Be sure to tell your sensei about us." Dren smiled evilly.

"Whatever... I will inform my sensei of our 'alliance' and I'll return here to this spot to share with you the reply..." Homura disappeared in a flash.

"Are you sure Deep Blue wants us to ally with them?" Tart frowned as he folded his arms.

"Don't worry, we'll betray them at the last minute..." Dren smirked darkly.

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! Part 2**

**A/N: This is probably my most longest chapter ever. The next one is gonna be longer, I swear. Thank you 959 for editing this chapter and fixing some errors.**


	7. Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! 2

Chapter 7: Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! Part 2 of 3

The next morning in Zoey's world...

Zoey, Asuka and their friends were walking down to Hanzo Academy. They decided to chat about Haruhi and the SOS Brigade.

"I wonder how Haruhi Suzumiya and her crew appeared in our world? It feels too weird..." Asuka said.

"Maybe Kiriya sensei may know something about this?" Kat guessed, placing her hands around her head in thought.

Ikaruga was lost in her trail of thought for about a minute till she said "Maybe it has something to do with that scroll in the principal's office?"

"What do you mean?" Zoey looked at the class representative with a confused look, her friends did the same.

"Kiriya told me little about it because we weren't ready to understand it, but that scroll was really important and he said if the wrong hands have gotten it, it could spell disaster for this universe..." Ikaruga stated grimly.

"It would be wise if we asked Kiriya sensei about that scroll..." Yayguu suggested quietly.

"Yeah, let's do that...?!" Zoey was about to finish till a bright light appeared a few feet between Zoey, Asuka and their friends.

"Ahhhhhh! What's with the light show?!" Hibari screamed as Yayguu shielded her from the light.

The light cleared and the gang could see some people appear.

Seven people unsteady looked around at their surroundings, the largest grouping was Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia who in shock stood there trying to make sense of what was before them. Nearby stood a eight foot tall pink colored suit of powered armour which with one arm scratched its head while the operator turned as he stared at his surroundings, on the pavement the final two seemed normal, that was Sousouke and a unconscious Kaname.

"Wha? Er, where are we?" said Gourry as he stares at the surroundings.

"I have no idea, Zel have you?" said by Lina turning to Zelgadis.

"No, but I'll bet Xellos has something to do with us being here..." says Zel.

"WHAT THE HELL?! What's going on here?!" yelled Master Sgt. Cryburn as he half climbed out the suit.

"Who are you?" asked Lina as she looked at the suit.

"Master Sgt Cryburn, UPFS Soyokaze, I was on the shooting range minding my own business then next minute I'm here, and you are..." replied Cryburn as he stared at Lina.

"Lina Inverse, I don't know where we are. we need to find Xellos... I think he caused all this..." said Lina while matching Cryburn's stare for her stare.

"Is that so? Well let's work together and find this Xellos guy and...get back home." said Cryburn as when he paused he cracked his knuckles and gave Lina a fierce grin.

'Yeah, I like this guy, he's got the right attitude.' thought Lina as she returned Cryburn's dirty grin, Zel also smiled and nodded at Cryburn while Gourry looked concerned.

Lina was just about to say something but was stopped when Amelia cried out, everyone turned to see what was going on.

While Lina had been talking with Cryburn Amelia had saw Kaname's unconscious body and the kneeling man, acting on impulse, she had rushed forward to try healing but was blocked by the man and had a strange weapon held close to her head. Noticing how the weapon was in the man's grip, Amelia wisely froze.

Zel and Gourry drew their swords while Cryburn went back into the suit and moved alongside them, Lina prepared a spell while she rapidly thought of a way calm everyone down.

The gang saw the seven strange group of people acting on defense, so Zoey and Asuka got out their swords and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, Hibari inspected every detail the Slayers, Cryburn and Sousuke and Kaname have.

'I seen them before... But where? I think I watched them on anime..' She thought to herself.

"Alright, take it easy, we mean no harm!" said Lina to the man while making calming gestures. After a few seconds the man replied, but Lina did not understand what he said, Zel and Gourry seemed to have the same problem.

"He's asking who we are..." said by Cryburn.

"You understand him?" said by Lina.

"The suit's language software does." replied by Cryburn.

"Er right, well you can introduce us then..." said Lina as she stopped trying to figure out what software was.

A minute of Cryburn talking to the man before him passes until the man finally lowers his gun and nods at Amelia, very slowly she kneels down by the woman. Zel, Gourry and Cryburn move closer while trying not to agitate the man further.

At that moment behind them, they heard the rumble of an oncoming truck.

The driver was tired and lost when he entered this side of Hidejika. He knew he was on the wrong road to the warehouse as he tried to recall where it could be, suddenly he noticed these weirdly dressed idiots standing in the middle of the road.

As the man and Cryburn talk suddenly a horn blares startling everyone and they all turn to the source, a truck rapidly approaching them, the driver frantically sounds his horn as it bears down on Lina as she remained in the road as the others scattered from its path.

Lina frozen stares as the truck bears down on her, at the last second a pink blur snatches her out of the way.

"You alright?" asked Cryburn as he sets her down close to the others.

"Yeah. GGRRR! THAT'S IT!" snarled Lina as the truck and trailer continues on past her.

"FIREBALL!" shouts Lina and Zel, furious at what nearly happened, Zel joined Lina with his own spell while Gourry looking murderous hovers by Lina ready to defend her.

The two fireballs strike the rear end of the trailer which explodes, shattering one third of the trailer, the truck brakes hard and stops. the driver takes one look behind him and abandons the truck in terror, jumping out of the cab he runs on down the road not daring to look behind him.

The nearby cars near the rear of the truck had their windows and wind screens smashed and were covered with bits of what looked like fluffy toys which smoldered away, bits of toys where scattered throughout the area while the rest of the trailers contents could be seen burning away.

Zoey, Asuka and the gang minus Yayguu were shocked to see such a thing.

Kat whistled. "Dayuuuuum... That is one hell of a kick." She commented.

Hibari was trying to figure out what this means.

Zel and Gourry regain their feet as Cryburn pulls his suit out of the car he landed on, from the nearby houses, people hurry out to either stare at the truck or call out to find out what had happened.

"What the...how?" said Cryburn as he turned to Zel and Gourry

Zel and Gourry look at each other than Zel smiles while Gourry copies Lina's favorite gesture, the victory sign.

Lina shaking her head looks at the remains of the trailer and grins evilly, just as she was about to rejoin the others she heard someone talking behind her, two girls maybe at the same age as her and she snarled when one of them has well developed breasts.

The two girls have what looked like swords, but they're nothing like the swords she has seen before, they seem so light and easy to use. The two of them were speaking in a language she doesn't understand and deemed as gibberish.

'This place is really weird...' thought Lina as she started to walk away, she froze when she heard "Ragnar Blade" and "Clare Bible" from a pink haired girl.

Lina turned to the pinked hair girl, to her scowl, she too have big boobies and another big boobed girl was shielding her friend from Lina.

"Lina!" shouted Gourry as he ran up to her.

Stopping just by her and glancing at the gang before them.

"Lina we have to go now Cryburn said that it will be bad if we still here when the local authorities arrive"

Lina could now hear a repeating noise in the distance which was slowly getting louder.

"Alright" said Lina as she thought 'I'm going to know what she knows of the Clare Bible.'

Hurrying back to the others, Lina and Gourry found Cryburn and Sousuke in a heated debate, Cryburn stops when they get near.

"We have to leave, if the locals are anything like the shore patrols I know!" shouted by Cryburn.

"How fast can you move in that?" asked by Lina as she pointed at the suit.

"Fast enough." replied Cryburn as he gave her another dirty grin.

"Zel, Amelia we're leaving. Carry him." Orders Lina as she indicated Sousuke.

Both nodding in reply Zel and Amelia move along the boy while Cryburn quickly reassures Sousuke. His reaction is wary but he makes no sudden moves.

"Cryburn you can carry her, try to keep up. Gourry, you are with me" said by Lina when Cryburn finished talking, as she finished she put arm around Gourry's waist. Gourry looking uncomfortable has no chance to speak his mind as Lina casts her spell.

"Levitation!"

Cryburn and the man watch in surprise as Lina and a whimpering Gourry take to the air, after a few seconds delay, Cryburn, back in the suit skillfully and care picked up Kaname, being careful not to jostle her, the pink power suit quickly moved down the road after Lina. Zelgadis and Amelia flying behind the suit with their passenger follow not far behind.

As they leave the scene the shouts and screams of the gathered people could be heard as they watched them fly away.

Zoey and the gang watched them fly away. Hibari suddenly has a realization.

"I think I know who they are!" Her friends turned to face her.

"You do?" Ikaruga asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! Yup! But I'll explain after school, kay?" Hibari closed her eyes and smiled, the gang nodded in agreement and hurried on to school, they were not late, but felt like they need to tell this to Kiriya.

Lina with a scared to death Gourry clinging to her flew over Hidejika, With the bird's eye view an amazed Lina looked at the nearby scenery in wonder, 'If I didn't know this was not home I do now...' thought Lina as she earlier had flew over a railway line with a freight train passing by. Glancing behind her often to keep track of the others Lina noticed Cryburn had slowed down to almost a stop by what looked to be a large park.

Turning around Lina descended toward the pink suit.

Gourry still with his eyes closed kept his death grip on Lina completely unknowing of the situation or that he was back on terra firma. Lina would have not minded this if the circumstances were different but as time was critical so she hit him hard.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JELLYBRAIN!"

Lina quickly rushed from the crumpled form of Gourry and to Kaname's side, what she saw was her sleeping form. Kaname was fine and all, but a few scrapes were on her left leg.

"Healing" said Lina as she heard Zel, Amelia and their passenger arrive.

Lina's hands started glowing white as she held them over Kaname as the others rushed over, Zel and Amelia copy Lina and cast their own healing spells while their former passenger sounding agitated and worried hovers over them speaking words only Cryburn with his suit understands.

Ten minutes later Lina stops her spell, seeing that that Kaname is okay and needs time to wake up.

"That was close, too close. I don't think I can do that again until I've rested" said Lina as she straightened out some kinks from her back.

"Same here, we need to find somewhere to stay for awhile and come up with a plan to get back home." said Zelgadis.

Amelia nodded wearily in agreement as she checked over the patient.

"We could find a hotel." suggested Cryburn as he and the man rejoined them.

"Yeah, where do we find one of these hotels?" replied Zel as he looked at Cryburn.

Before Cryburn could speak Gourry rejoined them, breathing a little hard he gestured over his shoulder.

"Lina I think I've found something" he said.

"Lets take a look, can you guys keep an eye on her" said Cryburn to Zel and Amelia before Lina could speak and gesturing to the sleeping woman.

"Wha...hey wait for me!" cried Lina as she followed.

Lina behind Cryburn seethed with him taking charge, Gourry turning back leads the way and fades in the dark gloom of the park with Cryburn and Lina following close behind.

Earlier, Gourry as he had scouted the area had heard a lot of noise nearby and investigated, unknowingly to him, what he found was a hotel close to the park with crowds of people entering and hanging around outside. Some of them were wearing clothing similar to his very own.

Now with Cryburn and Lina, for a full minute they watched the milling crowds.

"Alright what's going on over there?" asked a confused Lina as she stares.

"I think I know, yeah it's the perfect place..." replied Cryburn smiling widely.

"Look at that, that's the stupidest way of carrying a sword I've ever seen..." said Gourry as he pointed at one man with what looked like a sword badly strapped to his back. Then he recalled that one of the girls with reddish pink hair have swords strapped to her back, why is she not embarrassed about that?

"And..." said Lina to Cryburn.

With a dirty grin on his craggy face, Cryburn said nothing for a few seconds while Lina looked increasingly irked for being ignored.

Before the inevitable explosion, Cryburn motioned his companions back the way they'd came and rejoined the others.

Zel and Amelia had made their patient as comfortable as possible by using their cloaks as a pillow and blanket and now sat as they waited the return of the others, close by Sousuke who sat with his weapon on his lap, staring at Kaname intensely.

"What took you so long?" said Zel as he noticed the trio.

"We wasn't that long!" snapped by Lina.

"Long enough, find anything?" Zel snapped back.

"Yeah, I think, Cryburn thinks so." said Gourry as he stepped in before an argument started.

"Gourry found us a hotel, now all we need to do sort out how we're going to pay, sadly my credchip is useless here..." said Cryburn as he waved the chip before him.

"Why is it useless?" asked by Amelia.

"From what I've seen around here I'm from the future and the people here don't have the technology yet..." replied Cryburn.

"Fine I'll pay! Its always me who does so! Let's get on with it!" snarled by Lina as she gave Cryburn a dirty look.

Reaching under her cloak Lina pulled a large bag out, opening it Lina started to grab some of the coins, Noticing what she was doing Cryburns jaw hit the floor when he realized the coins were gold and Sousuke's eyes widen in shock.

"Urk! I think we need to exchange some of that gold into whatever the local currency is..." said by a sweat dropping Cryburn.

"Why?" asked Lina

"Well...er..If I'm not mistaken, you could buy the whole hotel with the coins in your hand, not to mention we get a lot of unwanted attention if we try to use them..." replied by Cryburn.

"We can handle unwanted attention, we have in the past. Right guys?" said Zel as his expression said he meant what he said.

Lina and Amelia nodded in reply while Gourry looked blank as he tried to remember what part of the past Zel was talking about, Cryburn shook he head.

"Well wherever you guys came from, it might have worked... but here it's a whole different ball game, I mean that if you try to use those..." Cryburn points at Lina's left hand "Then you'll have the Government asking a lot of questions, and not long after you'll have the military as well. No offence to you guys but with those tricks of yours…"

"Sorcery!" Lina butted in.

"Ok Sorcery then the result will be same, you be captured, cut up and properly experimented on to find out how you do Sorcery! Do any of you want that, I don't. Please trust me on this, using those coins would really be a bad mistake!" Looking deadly serious Cryburn stared in turn at the others.

Silence was his reply as the others pondered on Cryburn's words.

"Alright… how can we get the local currency then?" asked a nervous Amelia as she did not like the idea of being experimented on.

Lina and Zel looked about they were going to protest but seeing how worried Amelia looked they held their peace, Gourry looking concerned stares at Lina, hoping she would heed Cryburn's advice.

"Well somewhere around here, we should be able to exchange the coins into the currency we need, Lina, let's find and get this done as I think we're all tired here, yeah..." asked by Cryburn.

"Yeah whatever, as long as I get a meal with the room I don't care!" snapped by Lina.

Gourry started to move toward Lina but her expression stopped him.

"Gourry stay and help Zel and Amelia, just in case Ok. Hopefully I won't be long, I'll try to get some food as well, ok?"

"But Lina...alright, don't take too long you hear?" replied by Gourry.

Yawning Lina nodded back as she walked away with Cryburn, after they had gone Gourry sat down on the grass next to Zel and Amelia.

"How long do you think they'll be?" asks Amelia.

"Don't know... Hopefully not too long..." Gourry sighed.

30 minutes later, an near explosion was heard clearly, Gourry, Zel and Amelia looked at each other as multiple explosions could be heard.

"Is That?..." asked Amelia.

"Yeah it is..." groaned by Zel.

"Wonder who annoyed her this time?" Sighed Gourry

Remaining where they were, it was not long till Lina arrived with a dazed looking Cryburn behind her.

"HI GUYS! ...here try these." said a way too happy Lina as she threw a bag of potato chips to each person, including Sousouke.

Zel, Amelia and Gourry stare at the bags until Lina shows them how to open them, Cryburn sits down and gives Lina a uneasy look every now then. Sousouke stared at the group for awhile before he resumes looking at Kaname.

"What..Chomp..was..(chew)..the explosions earlier?" asks Zel while giving Lina a suspicious stare.

"Oh that well I found some bandits that needed punishing." said Lina

"Bandits?" said Gourry and Amelia at the same time.

As they ate Lina told them what happened after she and Cryburn had left.

Finding a shop to exchange the gold had been easier then they both thought, A pawnbrokers shop had been the place where they had succeeded. the place had looked a little run down and much to Lina's and Cryburn's surprise the owner did not react to having to exchange the gold. Lina's hackles rising as her survival instincts kicked in. She was ready if the owner tried anything underhanded, convinced he was a villain Lina's guard was fully up. Even more surprisingly nothing happened but the exchange, 10 coins were exchanged and Lina now had several bundles of local currency called Yen. After checking the notes and leaving the shop, both Lina and Cryburn were expecting a double cross but nothing happened. Quickly returning to the group not to mention getting some distance from the shop Lina spotted another shop, a shop with what looked like food inside. Finding a local convenience store Lina had dragged Cryburn inside.

Quite happily grabbing anything that attracted her eye, Lina left Cryburn speechless as she went shopping for snacks, Sadly this was not to happen long as while Lina ran up along the shop three delinquents entered the store and attempted a robbery. Realizing what was happening, Cryburn at the rear of the store was unable to do anything, that could not be said for Lina. As the shopkeeper was being threatened with a wooden sword, Lina catching on, casted a Flare arrow at the female delinquent doing the threating. The second delinquent seeing her partner fall to the floor as a burnt heap threw strange shaped knives at Lina to where she thought the attack had come from. Just missing Lina, she responded with a fireball which destroying anything between her and delinquent was hit, throwing her clear through the shop window. The third delinquent now panicking starts to flee while managing to dodge a fireball is hit with an ice arrow, after she was attacked, she was out for the count.

Quickly grabbing her chosen items Lina apologies about the mess and pays the shaken shopkeeper who numbly responds. Dazed Cryburn rejoins Lina as she checks the delinquents' pockets and while keeping any money found, picks up a wooden sword, she looks at it, and then discards it in disgust. Finally leaving the shop, they quickly pass by the slowly melting ice statue and run back to the others before any one arrives to investigate what happened.

"And that's what held us up..." finished Lina as she devoured her bag of chips.

"Ah I see..." said a disapproving Zelgadis.

"Miss Lina you didn't kill them did you?" asked Amelia.

Pausing as she considered her reply, Lina finally said.

"I doubt it, but who cares? They were bandits. They deserve everything they get."

"Oh miss Lina..." said Amelia as she shook her head.

"Maybe...but we don't need any more trouble from that right now Lina..." said by Zel

"Yeah yeah, enough already!" grumbled by Lina.

Sousouke said something in Japanese and got out his ID.

"What's that?" Amelia asked, pointing at the ID Sousouke got out.

"It's an ID, Sousouke said. Yeah, his name is Sousouke and that girl we're taking care of is named Kaname Chidori. I think we need the ID to get into that hotel." Cryburn figured.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go into the hotel already!" Lina complained as she was in a hurry.

The hotel was nearly full to bursting in the reception area with most people wearing almost every kind of costume, the group passed through the crowd almost without a second glance even with Cryburn in his powered amour suit. Getting a room proved to be a simple task as with Sousouke's ID and the bundle of notes from Lina, the group was able to rent out one of the very few spare suites for 3 days . After booking in, they were asked to register at the events' reception desk to which Cryburn took that particular job on. Waiting around 15 minutes as the rooms were readied, Cryburn finished the task and gave everyone what he called ID badges and said to keep them on while they were staying here. Lina and the others noticed that every now and then they were attracting some attention from nearby people, mostly smiles and nods with the occasional admiring comment said to them. At a complete loss as to this they mostly smiled back nervously and wondered why this was happening. through out all this, Sousuke's demeanor and patience was becoming stretched as he radiated his displeasure at not able to let Kaname rest and recover straight away. When the suite was finally ready, Lina and the others were relived that Sousouke had not managed to cause a scene. Cryburn having no choice but to leave the suit in what the hotel staff called the prop room. Zel had become concerned over Sousuke and the language barrier, but with no choice open to them and the suit weighing close on to a ton and a half there seemed like little could be done.

As the group headed over to what had been called an elevator Lina noticed what looked like a small shop close by.

"Hold up guys, I've got an idea!" said Lina as she darted into the shop.

"Hey! This is no time to get souvenirs, Damn it!" snarled by Zel as he glanced at Sousouke who happened to be now getting really irked by all the delays.

Quickly, Lina reappeared with a small bag in her hands and smiling smugly to herself.

"What did you get Lina? Is it food?" asked Gourry.

Zel, Amelia and Cryburn looked curiously at the bag while waiting Lina's reply, Sousuke on the other hand was giving Lina a very evil stare that stated he would not stand for any more delays.

"No Gourry, but I think it's the solution to our language problem, hmm shall we go" replied Lina as she noticed the glare coming from Sousouke and feeling too tired to do something about it.

After the group had ridden up the elevator which had fascinated the slayers group they arrived at the suite, instantly heading for one of the rooms Sousuke placed Kaname to bed and took care what need to be done. Cryburn wandered the suite with Lina and Gourry while Zel found himself in the bathroom, Amelia hovered just outside the room with Jack in case he needed any help.

"Wow, this is pretty good, huh Lina?" said by Gourry as he looked around.

"Yeah it should be considering the cost..." replied Lina as she sat down in a clear spot on the floor

"Hey what are you doing? There are chairs you know..." stated by Cryburn.

"For what I'm doing... I need the floor, Ok? Now shush, I need to concentrate!" said Lina as she unrolled a small mat which on it was a white glyph, placing it before her Lina placed a necklace and a bracelet in the middle of the glyph. placing a few other items by her Lina started a low chant and placed her hands over the glyph and items, as the chant continued Lina's hands stared to glow red.

"What is she doing?" whispered Cryburn to Gourry.

"Er..don't know but I think she's using a magic circle, or I think it is anyway..." whispered by Gourry.

"Oh..." said Cryburn a little confused.

Near silence was all could be heard for awhile as Sousuke never left Kaname's side in the other bedroom and Lina continued to chant, Amelia joined Gourry and Cryburn as they sat on the couch and chairs and watched as Lina worked on whatever it was she was doing.

Finally Zelgadis rejoined them with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong Zel?" asked by Cryburn.

"Oh er..well I've found what I think is the bathroom but there's something that's confusing me..." said Zel as he was surprised Cryburn would use the shortened version of his name.

"Really? Show me." replied Cryburn, Zel led them to the bathroom and pointed to one of the basins, this basin was practically on the floor. Zel pressed a pressure switch which from the basin a stream of water came from a nozzle in the basin and rose in the air and landed just inside the basin.

"Now what is this used for? Cleaning your feet or legs? It can't be a fountain... It's too low, it's beyond me as to whatever use it's for" stated Zel as he looked at his companions for their reaction. Amelia and Gourry looked blank while Cryburn recognizing what it was he tried not to laugh at Zel's expression.

"I'll tell you later as I'm getting really sleepy right now, Ok?" said Cryburn as he made a hastily retreat before he could laugh his head off and upsetting Zel, shaking his head Cryburn left the three others staring intently at the bidet wondering what it could be.

After a little while everyone with the exception of Jack returned to the main room and watched as Lina looking really tired now worked away on the two items, finally Lina stopped chanting and crushed what looked to be jewels on the two items. Chanting and crushing a few more jewels in her hands Lina leaned back and groaned.

"Finished at last..." muttered Lina as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"Here, Lina, catch." said by Gourry as a bag of chips landed onto Lina.

"Thanks Gourry." said by Lina as she gave Gourry a big smile.

"So what did you do?" asked by Cryburn.

Devouring the contents of the bag almost instantly like pigs, Lina smugly smiled and said.

"I enchanted those items, gave them a certain magical ability. I've only ever done protection amulets, but these... I've made them so the wearer can understand any foreign Language both spoken and written, as your suit is down stairs, we needed something so we could talk to Sousuke and Kaname, so..." she stated as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow miss Lina! That's great!" cried Amelia.

"I'm impressed, its not easy to do amulets. I've tried and failed..." commented by Zel.

Gourry and Cryburn looked blank as Gourry worked on what an amulet was and Cryburn wondered on what the implications of this could be.

"Thanks guys, well I'm beat after that so I'm going to bed, so where's my room?" asked Lina.

"We're in this room miss Lina, we sorted out who was sleeping with earlier" said Amelia as she pointed to one of the doors.

Packing her stuff away, Lina turned to the others.

"Thanks well G'night" said Lina as she moved towards the door, Amelia not far behind her left the three men to sort themselves out.

"What about them?" asked by Zel as he looked at the open door which Sousouke and the sleeping Kaname were.

Moving toward the door, Cryburn glanced in and saw Kaname asleep in one of the two beds with Sousuke sitting in a chair by her side, not want to disturb them Cryburn waved Gourry and Zel away and whispered.

"They seem alright, Sousuke's a lot calmer now so I think it's wiser to leave them be for tonight. Besides, now that Lina has mentioned it, now I'm getting really tired..."

"Yeah, Ok!" said Gourry, Zel just nodded.

Making their way to their room Cryburn turned off the lights as they went and the moment his head touched the pillow he including his two bunk mates were instantly asleep.

At Zoey's house

That night at Zoey's house, Zoey was resting her head on her desk pondering what Kiriya and Hibari told her about the strange group of people that appeared earlier and the scroll that Ikaruga mentioned.

/

Flashback

"I see..." Kiriya scratched his chin throughly. "If what you said is true, then those people you mentioned could be trouble."

"Awesome! Strange people with whacked out powers! Could they be espers?!" Haruhi jumped up and down excitedly.

"Haruhi, shush!" Kyon scolded his leader.

"Kiriya sensei. I think I know who they are, that was Lina Inverse, Master Sgt. Cryburn and Kaname and Sousuke from Slayers, Captain Tylor and Full Metal Panic. I know this because I watched their shows on TV." Hibari raised her hand and given Kiriya her answer.

"First, Haruhi appears, not we got three different anime character groups appearing in our world, has the world gone mad?" Kat joked, in her thoughts 'It's a good thing Haruhi and her crew did not find out they are anime characters, otherwise, Haruhi would flip.'

Kiriya looked at his students sternly before turning around and saying "It's time you know the secret of the Secret Art of Dimension Travel..."

"Kiriya sensei, what is that?" Ikaruga asked him. 'So I was right about that scroll...' She thought to herself.

"...It is a scroll that holds the art of dimension travel. Long ago, shinobi wish to travel across dimensions, so they created a powerful Ninja Art scroll that allows it. But they feared that the scroll can bring in invaders from other dimensions that were too powerful for their level of technology so the scroll was kept guarded for many centuries until now..."

"W-What do you mean?" Mikuru stammered, Yuki was silent.

"A few days ago, the scroll was stolen by intruders. I have no idea who they were, but they were evil. My students, this is an side mission to your training. The Secret Art of Dimension Travel must be recovered at all costs before chaos will erupt in our universe..."

"...What do the intruders look like?" Zoey asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"I'm not sure, but they have ears that reminded me of elves and have strange clothes..." Kiriya stated.

Zoey gasped in shock.

"Zoey? What's wrong? You looked pale all of a sudden..." Asuka asked in concern.

"It-It's nothing." Zoey told her quickly.

End flashback

/

'I should have known the Cyniclons are behind this! But what are they planning to do with the Secret Art of Dimension Travel? I got a bad feeling about this...' yawning, Zoey went to bed.

To be continued...

Next time: Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! Part 3 of 3


	8. Complete Irresponsible Magic Panic! 3

**A/N: Sorry folks, but Dren will attack in the next chapter after this one, so here is the final part of this Lina arc.**

**Chapter 8: Complete Irresponibile Magic Panic! Part 3 of 3**

* * *

The next morning, Zoey and the gang were wondering what to do about Lina, Cryburn, Kaname and Sousouke who still remained at large somewhere in Hidejika.

"Hmm... If I were anime characters, where would we be?" Hibari droned as she tries to think where those characters could be.

It was then, Yaygu decided to help them by putting on the guessing game. Of course, it's a cliché that is used a lot, the guessing game, how typical?

"Think, what week is this?" Yaygu asked sternly as she looked at her friends with emotionless eyes.

"...It's the Anime Expo this week!" Hibari gasped in shock and inspiration. It's a good place to start for anime fans.

"Correct. And what do people do at the Anime Expo?" Yaygu added.

"They... dress up as anime characters from their favorite shows?" Zoey guessed. Yaygu nodded with a smile.

"I saw Lina and the others fly towards the area where the Anime Expo is being held... At a hotel I presume. That's where we'll find them."

"But we don't have any time to make costumes. So how the heck are we gonna participate in this, eh?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"We'll use our shinobi form, that's what we will do." Asuka piped in.

"I see... People would mistake us for cos-players when we are in our Shinobi forms, excellent idea Asuka!" Ikaruga did some hand gestures with a cool smile.

"Alright! Shinobis, let's transform and roll out!" Zoey pumped her fist in the air.

"That so came from the original Transformers..." Kyon groaned. "But not bad for a punch line."

With Lina and her crew... at the Anime Expo

Lina and her crew now with Kaname and Sousoke added were walking down through the crowd to learn more about this event, well Cryburn, Kaname and Sousuke knew what it is, but Lina and her gang did not.

How Kaname and Sousuke joined this oddball crew of characters you asked? Let's do a recap, shall we? Of course!

When Kaname woke up, she saw Sousuke staring at her with concern, she mistaken it for a perverted look and got out her harisan to punish him, but after Gourry, Zel and Amelia calm her down and inform her of their situation, she and Sousuke joined in the hunt for Xellos.

But first, they ate breakfast which Lina and Gourry surprised Cryburn, Sousuke and Kaname with their eating habits. During their time in Zoey's world, they learned new things, TV, advanced buildings, new systems, the big Marvel craze with all the Iron Man, Thor, etc, and the event that's happening at this hotel. So Lina and her friends decided to check the Anime Expo out.

It was then, Zoey and her Hanzo friends while donning their Shinobi forms searched for Lina's gang and convinces them to come with them to Hanzo.

Asuka looked around and muttered "They should be around here somewhere..."

It was then Lina spotted the Hanzo girls, she raised her hand to stop her friends, whispering to Cryburn to get his suit out of the prop room, which he agreed since he could sense trouble brewing.

The Hanzo Six then spotted their targets and got between the Slayers.

"Hey..." Gourry blinked as he pointed at Zoey and commented "It's that idiot girl who is doing the same stupid way of carrying swords."

Zoey frowned as she placed her hands on her hips and said sternly "For your information, Gourry, this is how swordsmen and swordswomen carrying their swords in real life and anime..."

"Wait..." Gourry blinked again. "How did you know my name? I don't think we met before, have we?"

Lina bashed Gourry in the head and screamed out "Shut up, Jellyfish brains! I have a question for that pink haired girl with that weird pink shirt..." Lina pointed at Hibari.

"Me?" Hibari looked at Lina innocently; Lina was even pissed at this girl's well developed breasts. How the hell did the great Lina Inverse not get big boobies?!

"You know something about the Claire Bible, do you?" Lina narrowed her eyes fiercely.

"I'm afraid that's classified. In order to learn more, you have to defeat us..." Yaygu opened her umbrella and got into a battle stance.

"They must be in league with that scoundrel Xellos. Which means...?" Zel frowned as he got his sword ready.

"They must be evil! We must punish them in the name of justice!" Amelia shouted as she got into a battle stance. This will get ugly in just a second.

"Stubborn fools..." Ikaruga frowned as she readies Hien. The shinobi barrier was already set up and the crowd looks on, thinking this is a cosplay event. Cryburn in his suit was about to rush in, but the shinobi barrier repelled him, knocking him out for the fight. He has anime swirly eyes when his cockpit opened. Zoey nodded to Kiriya sensei that was amongst the crowd as he used his technique to transport Cryburn to the Ninja Room.

Another One Bites The Dust from Queen Plays (We don't own songs)

"Alright, you bandits ain't no match for me, the great Lina Inverse!" Lina grinned evilly as she readies to cast Fireball. "This should be fun."

"Alright... Let's see if the great Lina Inverse can defeat shinobi in training. Let's get it on!" Kat grinned as she charged at Zel who was caught off guard by Kat's speed and her metal boots connected with his face, which flung him across the field, making him land on his feet.

"She's fast!" Sousuke's eyes widen in shock. 'Is she using Black Technology?' He thought as Zel got up and growled.

"Damn it..." Zel spat as Kat charged at him again, he slashed at Kat, but she was too fast for him as Kat used her kicks to give him a pounding.

"How dare you do this to Mr. Zelgadis, evildoers?" Amelia gritted her teeth as she threw a punch at Zoey and Asuka, they dodged her punches at ease. 'W-Wha?! Are they using Sorcery?!' She thought frantically as Zoey and Asuka used their swords to slash Amelia, giving her some damage. "Sorry, we are shinobis."

Ikaruga and Yaygu were next as they dashed around Lina, hitting her with their attacks, canceling her spell, and knocking her out, but recovers after a second to dodge an incoming attack from Ikaruga. Lina gets back up, wanting more.

"God damn it!" Lina growled as she threw a punch at Yaygu who blocked it with her umbrella. 'What kind of bandits used tricks like that?! Only that bitch Naga could pull something off. "Drilge Volt!" Lina casted her thunder spell, but Ikaruga disappeared in a flash and reappeared near Lina and slashed her in the back.

Gourry got up about 2 minutes later, he saw Lina being damaged by the Hanzo Six and charged in, ready to defend her, but something hit him in the back.

Frowning, he turned to see Hibari smiling at him. He stares at her boobs and blushed madly. "WOW!" he said.

"Night night!" Hibari closed her eyes as she leaped into the air and thrusts her butt downward. "Night night...?" Gourry didn't have time to ponder what it means as Hibari's butt collided with his face, knocking him out. Okay, now that was strange for sure.

Amelia grabbed one of Zoey's swords and they were locked in a power struggle, pushing the other back. But Zoey came out on top as she freed her sword from Amelia's hand and slashed her across the chest.

Amelia launched multiple fists at her and Asuka, they were hit by one of them, but they counter attacked by combining their slashes to send Amelia into the barrier, making her land on her face. She muttered "For justice..." before she lost consciousness.

Zel managed to give Kat a few slashes, but the perverted shinobi in training didn't feel a thing as she kicked Zel across the chest, and got near him in a flash. She grinned and shouted "Hidden Art:" Then she got on the ground and spins her legs around like a break dancer, a green tornado appeared around her and Zel and Kat shouted "Tornado Spindle!" Zel was groaning in agony as the attack hit him straight on, after 30 seconds, he kneeled on the ground and lost consciousness.

"Zel! Gourry! Amelia!" Lina gasped in shock as she sees her fallen comrades. She glared at Zoey and Asuke who grinned sheepishly. "That's it! You forced my hand!" Lina was about to cast Dragon Slave, but Asuka was ready.

Asuka charged at Lina and shouted "Hidden Art: Double Slash!" She slashed through Lina like a ghost, at first; Lina was fine until she fell to the ground, anime swirly eyes and all.

"And that's a wrap!" Zoey smiled as she sheathed the Tetsunyas. The cosplayers cheered the Hanzo Six on as Sousuke and Kaname checked on Lina, Kat, Yaygu, Ikaruga and Hibari got the rest of the Slayers' motionless bodies and piled them on top of Lina which made Kaname and Sousuke recoiled a bit.

"Thank you! Thank you! And now, for our next trick..." Asuka grinned as she did some hand symbols. "We will now, take our leave!" She declared as smoke appeared, confusing the onlookers, when the smoke cleared, the cosplayers see no one there.

"What the hell, where are they? This was the best freaking show ever." said by one fan wearing a Captain America uniform. "I must figure who they are."

However, Zoey and the gang were being watched by both Homura and Dren, apparently planning something big.

Homura turned to Dren with a frown. "That's the girl who has been causing you problems?"

Dren nodded and stated "She may look like a klutz, but she is indeed powerful."

"She seems weak to me... I got to see what power does she and that Asuka girl have..." Homura disappeared in a flash.

"I hope so, because I got some big plans for her, and soon, she will be meeting her end." Dren snickered evilly before his laughed was spotted by some Thor fan, who throws a fake hammer. "In the name of Asgard!" yelled by the fan, but Dren wasn't interested. "Okay, time's up." He said, then he disappeared before his eyes.


	9. Duel Monsters and Beyblades

**Chapter 9: Duel Monsters and Beyblades**

* * *

Lina slowly opened her eyes, she moaned for a while before she stood up and sees her friends and Cryburn getting up. She checked her surroundings. She was in the Ninja Room, not that she knows.

"Where the hell are we?" Lina murmured as she began to walk out, but a barrier stopped her. She rubbed her head to nurse the pain.

"A barrier? No problem. I'll cast a spell to get out of here." Lina boasted as she tried casting a spell, but for some reason, she can't cast her spell! "W-Wha?" Lina gaped as she sees Amelia and Zel trying to cast some spells, but failed. Something is blocking their spells.

"If you're thinking of using your spells, it's a waste of time. This barrier x seal Ninja Art is set up that not even a mouse can penatrate it..." Kiriya's voice pointed out as the Slayers and Cryburn turned to see Kiriya, his students the SOS Brigade, Kaname and Sousuke staring at them.

"You! I should have known! Who sent you?! The Government so you can experiment on us?! I won't have it!" Lina threw a punch at the barrier, repealing it. Lina snarled as she rubbed her fist.

"...Hibari, play it." Yaygu stated coldly. Hibari nodded with a smile and used the DVD she has set up to the old TV to insert her Slayers DVD while Kat used an iPad to play an episode of Captain Tylor on Youtube.

The Slayers and Cryburn stared at both the TV and iPad as they showed them episodes of their respected shows.

"Say... Who's that good looking guy?" Cryburn gave a dirty grin as he pointed at himself on the iPad. His grin faded as he immediately recognized who that person is. He was surprised. "Wait a damn minute... That's me!"

The Slayers watched on as Hibari inserted another season 1 disk of Slayers into the DVD player and their jaws dropped to the floor as they watched what looked like their past adventures. Exactly, it is them on their adventures, because they are the Slayers.

'It can't be... We're just characters based on this TV show called Slayers for people's amusment?' Lina thought in pure shock as she picked up her jaw.

"I know it must be hard for you to take this in, but listen to us. Xellos wasn't the one who brought you to our world..." Ikaruga told them.

"But if it wasn't that Mazoku, then what did?" Zel glared at the Hanzo Six while Yaygu returned the glare with her own.

"It was the power of a scroll stolen from our school, OK?" Kat smiled as she eyed Amelia like that, which made the princess nervous.

"Scroll? What are you talking about?" Lina asked skeptically.

"We will tell you if you promised to keep it a secret..." Kiriya replied sternly

"Of course, we can keep secrets even if it costs us our lives, right Miss Lina?" Amelia glared at Lina.

Lina grunted, she have to keep it a secret otherwise Amelia won't shut up about justice for ten days straight. She sighed "Fine..."

"Good..." Kiriya turned to Ikaruga who nodded and began.

"In this world, we're called shinobi. Shinobis are sometimes called ninja, shinobi and ninjas used the shadows to infiltrate enemy bases or corrupted corporations so they won't damage the Earth's environment or kill innocent people. We're shinobi who followed the code of justice and honor."

"Wow!" Amelia's eyes sparkled in delight. "At last, true defenders of justice!"

"So that's why you're here, at our academy, Hanzo due to its stolen scroll..." Zoey frowned. "Dren... What are you up to?" Asuka could see the seriousness the Mew Mew has and wondered what's up.

"So, you must help us recover the Secret Ninja Art of Dimension Travel, it is the only way for you to return to your dimensions. Haruhi and her friends are also brought here by the scroll and you must know the dangerous powers that scroll has." Kiriya stated seriously. "If you don't, who knows what else could happen?"

"Fine then, we'll just go out and-" Before Lina can continue, Yaygu stopped her.

"No... We do not want a scene at our school. You will stay here until there is a mission ready for the six of us, only then you can come with us and perhaps find the school's stolen scroll..."

"Might as well do as they say, Lina... Otherwise we'll have the military after us." Zel sighed. Lina crossed her arms and grumbled to herself, indicating she agrees.

"But what about us?" Sousuke glared at the Hanzo Six. "You can't expect us to be holed up in your dojo..."

"Not a problem. Starting tomorrow morning, you and Kaname will be attending Hanzo Academy." Kiriya smiled.

"Well that was easy..." Kaname commented. 'Yes! I get to spend some time with Sousuke! Wait, why the hell am I thinking that?!' The blue haired girl blushed at the thought.

/

The next morning...

The six friends who are shinobi in training met at Hanzo Academy's front entrance, eager to start the day.

"So, have Sousuke and Kaname started attending our school yet?" Zoey asked with a cheerful smile.

"Yep. Kiriya sensei already talked it over with the principal and they're in a different class next to ours." Asuka nodded.

"Not only that, Kiriya sensei told me that we'll be getting five new students in our classroom this morning." Ikaruga pointed out.

"Huh, weird..." Kat shrugged.

"Well, let's get to class then." Asuka said as the Hanzo Six head to their classroom to start the day.

/

Back in the alien world

"Okay; what to do with the scroll, who to bring in to mess with the plans?" Dren thought to himself as he tries to decide how to use the scroll and what to bring into their world. He was looking through the list and said to himself. "Marvel the Avengers, nope, I won't be doing that. X-Men, nada, don't want a Wolverine screwing up my plans. Spiderman is a no. Who can I bring who screw up this prefect plan? And also maybe at the same time, sabotage the group?" Dren yelled to himself, annoyed that even with the scroll in his hand, who to bring in is an absolute pain in his ass.

"Dang, finding qualified people to work is just hard." Tart gloated and said, also annoyed.

"Why not I try this scheme and see if you like it, and perhaps maybe if you are lucky, we can perhaps get rid of Zoey today while we are at it, and then our plan will not be messed up at all." Sardon suggested taking a gamble at working on this, and Dren just gets annoyed.

"Fine… why not you try and see if you can do a better job than me?!" Dren yelled in anger just as he hands the scroll to Sardon, and then he blindly works his magic on the scroll, and activates it. After a few seconds, he picks the worlds and announces them. "There, my work is done!"

"That's it, that quick. I hope you made some good choices." Dren smirked angrily. "I did, and you will be impressed." Sardon said, handing the scroll back to Dren.

"Okay, we will just see." Dren smirked just as he and his group goes out for their spy games.

/

Back in Zoey's world

Class was now beginning for her (finally, the first time ever in the history of the fanfiction so far, we are seeing a class in session). Everyone was taking their seats, and the teacher was coming in to start the lesson with the kids, however, there is a surprise announcement that was going to be made.

"Class, it has come to my attention that we have 5 new students entering this class today." The teacher announced, and this was an odd number because the room was getting filled, and now it's about to reach its limit. "Yep, it is 5 new students. The most inclusion I have ever had in all of my years. I hope you give these people a warm welcome, also… here's a hint for some of you. 3 of them are the top duelist in the Battle City finales." the teacher said, and the people got excited to see who the new students are going to be. "Is it Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba?" one girl asked.

"Exactly!" the teacher said, and then the new students enter. The people were in shock, even Zoey was.

/

Far away from this place on a rooftop

We see right now on a rooftop Dren, Sardon, Tart, and Homura as they all spy on the group that they have just entered. Dren was looking via the binoculars when he saw 5 students, more specifically Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, and Seto Kaiba. Man is this going to be ugly, and for Dren, he was really really really mad for what Sardon brought in.

"WHAT?! Are you serious, Sardon?!" Dren yelled in anger just as his companion Sardon smirked. "You brought in the duelists from Yu-Gi-Oh, especially the King of Games? You know the potential of us getting spooted by this?!"

"It's also a smart move, as I am going to prepare for this plan to manipulate Kaiba into working for us, and then with his mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon creatures, we can unleash mayhem on Zoey and her group, and nothing can stop us then." Sardon explained to the group, and Tart agreed by this, but Dren and Homura were questionable on this.

"You know we will need to convince Kaiba, so a good idea would be to blackmail him, if you were to succeed, while is doubtful, then of course this plan can happen, but I warn you, you better not betray me, or I will be more than inclined to slice your heads straight off your bodies." Homura said, keeping her blade on the group before she whisked herself away.

"Of course, we will blackmail Kaiba into working for us, as we have the perfect reason." Dren smirked before he snickers evilly.

/

Back in the classroom

The students were in shock to see the 5 new students that are entering, and they are each in their respective clothed forms. The first was Yugi Muto, and his extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe, the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. Everyone instantly recognizes Yugi, and of course you know what happens. The sweetie games begin.

The second person mentioned is Joey Wheeler, and he featured he has dirty blond hair in the sporadic hairstyle and dark brown eyes. Tristan Taylor's brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head. Next up was Tea Gardner, as she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was annoyed for some reason at the others (except Yugi). Lastly and the angriest was Seto Kaiba, who he has brown hair.

"Alright, all of you have your seat, we are about to start a quiz." The teacher said just as the new students head for their desk to begin the quiz. While Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea are all alright for the quiz, Seto isn't afraid to start a rivalry, and both he and Ikaruga looked eye to eye as if there was about to be a showdown. Everyone got their pencils and the quiz began. It was what everyone expected, and at least someone is going to do well.

/

Back in the alien world

Watching the quiz live was Dren, Tart, and Sardon, and from the look of Kaiba, everything seems to be running smoothly. However, on the other end of the room was a sleeping person, but who it is we don't know. "Oh yeah, it seems like our plan is running smoothly. Kaiba sure has a rival eye for someone other than Yugi right now, and that is going to be the very thing we need to get Zoey out of the picture for good. Say, I am impressed Sardon." Dren remarked, impressed by Sardon's thought-out plan.

"Well thank you, I told you from the beginning that this was a good plan, now right after Kaiba is open, we will go to phase 2, convincing Yugi's greatest rival to work for us." Sardon added as well.

"Yeah, Zoey and the others won't know what hit them!" Tart added.

/

At the lunch room, everyone was having lunch with each other as normally. All except Kaiba, who was mad and eating by himself, and rejecting anyone who would want to befriend or sit with him. "Dang quiz, got a 90 while that other girl got a 100. Dang I am impressed, but not really. It just makes me want to… argh." Kaiba thought to himself with anger. "I don't know how I been brought into this world, but one thing is for sure, I am not believing in magic at all, someone must have captured me and sent me into this new world away from everyone I know, I need to get some answers." Then Kaiba got up and left the lunch room, apparently mad.

"Don't know what rich boy's problem is. How I got drag into this mess was just unbelievable." Joey said just as he continues to eat his lunch. He was sitting with Yugi and the gang. Apparently they were heading to the museum to use the God Cards to unlock the mystery of the Pharaoh, but for some reason a bright light appears and whiskers the group away here. To survive in this new world, they had to apply to the school and enter in as students until further notice.

"Yeah, but we need to stay calm and get through. But this is one strange school, that's for sure. Ninjas, shinobis, etc." Tristan added just as he ate his food.

"He's right." Tea added.

"I agreed." Yugi added.

"I didn't know how this happened, but are we seeing another group from another world here?" Zoey thought just as she looks at the group. "I bet Dren is really going out of his way this time. I need to look into this mystery."

"Well, as class representative, I say we welcome Yugi and his friends to our school." Ikaruga suggested.

"Sounds fair." Zoey nodded before adding "Let's introduce ourselves to Yugi and... Where's Kat?" The Hanzo Six looked for their missing friend.

"Oh dear god..." Asuka face palmed and moaned.

Tea has the weirdest impression that she was being watched while eating with her friends.

(Jaws theme plays)

Kat was near her target, lovely Tea Gardener, inching closer, closer, and closer still... She used her skills as a shinobi in training to get behind Tea and glomped her! Touching Tea's breasts is a dream come true!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tea screamed as Kat plays with her breasts.

"Oh Tea, you have fine beautiful breasts! I'll never let go until you asked me!" Kat smiled as she continued to glomp poor Tea.

"Hey! What's the big idea glomping our friend like that?!" Joey growled as he and Tristan got near Kat and glared at the perverted shinobi in training.

"Kat! Cease at once!" Ikaruga commanded.

Kat sighed and let go of Tea's breasts and simply pouted like a child. Tea got behind Yugi and shivered like the Cowardly Lion.

Zoey bowed her head lightly in apology and said "Sorry about Katsurgi, she's like this when there are cute women involved. I'm Zoey Hanson by the way." Zoey smiled and offered a handshake.

"I'm Asuka, one of Zoey's friends when she moved into our town." Asuka smiled. Tea eyed the huge breasts Zoey's Hanzo friends have and muttering "They're huge..."

"My name is Ikaruga, and I see you have met Katsurgi aka Kat." Ikaruga frowned at Kat's perverted ways.

"I'm Hibari! Nice to meet you!" Hibari closed her eyes and smiled, causing Joey to blush. Hibari was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Wait, why the hell is he thinking like that?

"Yaygu." Yaygu merely waved her hand with no emotion.

"Say..." Zoey began as she looked to see if there's no one here to overhear their discussion. "I bet you're wondering what's going on here about our school?"

"Huh? Well yeah. This place is nothing like Domino City." Tristan agreed.

"Then come with us to a special place at the back of our school. You'll find out what's going on." Kat smiled as she placed her hands behind her head.

"Ok. Oh, and Ikaruga, right?" Joey smiled at the class representative as he gave her a thumbs up and saying "Good job cleaning Kaiba's clocks on that math quiz."

"Thanks. I never did like Kaiba anyway." Ikaruga smirked.

/

Outside the school in town

Seto Kaiba was walking in an empty town just as he looks for some answers on how he got here. So far no one knows what the hell happened to him and the group (other than the teachers) and he started to get frustrated. He looked in every alley, but nothing to him. Eventually he started to get furious, and grabbed a rock and throws it against the wall.

"How could this day get any worse? Someone teleported me out of my company and into this world, and now I am stuck in some ninja school? This must be the work of some hacker." Seto Kaiba said to himself just as he looked around the area. Suddenly, a new voice was heard. "Kaiba…"

The voice came from the rooftop, and Kaiba immediately turned to see that it was nothing. "Who is that up there? SHOW YOURSELF!" Kaiba yelled in anger. "As you wish." The person said, and then he teleports in front of Seto, who got ready to fight.

It was Dren, and he seemed so pleased to meet him, but Kaiba isn't. "My name is Dren, and I am from a race called the Cyniclons." Dren announced to himself.

"I ain't impressed, you are just some hologram just ready to be destroyed." Kaiba said just before he punched him, but he teleports out of the way, and right behind Seto. "Fool, I am just as real as you are." Dren smirked.

"Okay, what is your business?" Seto demanded.

"Oh…. You are so quick to judge, just like you did on Joey Wheeler every time." Dren smirked.

"Yeah, he is just an 3rd rate duelist to my eyes." Seto smirked back, but still not trusting him.

"And I also heard that Yugi trounces you every time in every way. You really want to be the best, don't you? To be the greatest duelist of all, well now I am going to give you that chance." Dren offered before he explained the deal. "Work for me and a few other people, and I shall help you get rid of Yugi and those pathetic friends for good. We each have our own problems in this world, for me it's that girl Zoey who has quite a few secrets. So we each help each other with our problems and then they go away for good. So… are you in?" Dren asked, but Seto is not amused.

"Na… I rather just let certain people die of old age, but I would never kill anyone unless someone threatened my brother Mokuba." Seto grunted, but that was all Dren needed, and then he responded this.

"Seto Kaiba… you are taking this personally, as you might have not noticed this by now, but you might want to work for me… as you never know what I might do next. You don't uphold our end of the deal, then they are always going to be consequences, and I am not the one to offer any way out." Dren told him, and this got Seto off guard, and now he feared for his brother's safety. "And to prove it…"

Suddenly a portal opens and Mokuba was seen lying down on some bed locked up in the cell, unconscious for some reason, Kaiba realized that this alien was more than he thought, and now he begins to reconsider.

"You wouldn't?" Seto said, gasping in fear for his brother's safety.

"I would, and unless you work for me and a few of my dealers, I ain't going to hesitate pulling the trigger on Mokuba, plus this is an opportunity for revenge, heck… I might just make your company more powerful. Think of it…" Dren said in his ear, and then he begins considering. Little did they know that Kiriya was watching the whole thing. He was silent as he disappeared.

**Back to Zoey and the gang...**

"What?! Are you serious?!" Joey gasped in shock. "You six are real live ninjas and the four of us and Rich Boy are pulled out of our dimension due to some stolen scroll thingy?!"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Kyon sighed as he continued reading a book. It was then, Kaname came in with some goceries.

"Hey guys! I got some food for lunch if anyone is interested. Plus new food for our newcomers." Kaname exclaimed cheerfully.

"That sounds awesome." Yugi closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, Zoey's ninja animal, the tiger which is a tiger with orange fur and black stripes and red hair appeared out of nowhere for some reason.

"Eeeh!" Tea clenched her teeth in fear as she stepped away from the tiger.

"What is it, boy?" Zoey asked her guardian animal in concern. Zoey's tiger roared as he exited the Ninja Room. Concerned, Zoey followed her ninja animal.

"Maybe we should check what's up?" Joey suggested as Yugi and the gang followed the Mew shinobi.

"Wait guys!" Asuka tried to stop them, but was too late. Ikaruga has a serious face.

"What's wrong, Miss Ikaruga? Is everything gonna be alright?" Amelia asked afraid.

"Yes. Everything is gonna be alright. Zoey, Yugi and the others will be fine." Ikaruga reassured her.

**With Kiriya...**

"Don't let him near the prisoner!" A Cyniclon soldier ordered as Kiriya knocked the remaining Cyniclon foot soldiers into submission. The Cyniclon soldier who gave the order stammered in fear before teleporting away. It took Kiriya sensei some time, but he found where the Cyniclons are holding Mokuba.

He picked the lock and entered Mokuba's cell. Mokuba moaned for awhile before he stired and sees Kiriya sensei looking at him gogerly.

"Who are you...?" Mokuba asked dazed.

"Now is not the time. We need to get out of here." Kiriya told him as he picked him up and teleported away.

Tart came in to check up on Mokuba. "Hey brat, bet you're getting hungry... Oh crud!" Tart's eyes widen in shock as he sees the cell empty and knocked out Cyniclon soldiers.

"This won't end well..." Tart faced palmed and moaned.

**Back to Zoey...**

Zoey finally reached her destination and got near her ninja animal. She sees Kaiba with his back turned.

"So you finally made it, Hanson..." Kaiba said coldly.

"Kaiba..." Zoey frowned as she sees her ninja animal growling intensely, something is wrong...

"Ha ha hah ha! Well, Zoey, you're about to be beat down by Seto Kaiba!" Dren appeared and floated in the air, grinning darkly.

"Dren!" Zoey growled as she shinobi transformed and unsheathed her Tetsunyas and pointed them at the Cyniclon. "Just what are you up to?! And why did you steal the Secret Ninja Art of Dimension Travel?!"

"All in good time, Zoey. You see... Kaiba is now working with us to finally claim Earth. Now whatcha gonna do now, Zoey? Fight three Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Dren snickered as Kaiba turned around, he got his Duel Disk ready.

Yugi and his friends came in, they were shocked to see Zoey in a different form and Dren.

"W-Who is that weird guy floating in the air? How is that possible?" Tea gawked.

"Kaiba! What are you doing?!" Yugi demanded as he sees Kaiba ready for battle.

"That's none of your concerns, Yugi! I have to beat this girl so I can save my brother!" Kaiba growled.

Just as Kaiba was about to summon one of his Blue Eyes White Dragons. Kiriya appeared with Mokuba on his shoudlers.

"Kiriya sensei!" Zoey gasped. Dren immediately recognized Mokuba and he was shocked!

"What the?! How did you find the brat?! You... You're no ordinary human, are you?" Dren snarled.

"Never underestimate a shinobi. Kaiba, your brother is safe. There is no need for battle." Kiriya smiled as he poof next to Kaiba and laid his brother next to him.

Kaiba sighed in relief, relieved to see his brother safe and sound. He hated to admit it, but these shinobis are useful. "...T-Thanks." Kaiba said hesitantly as he picked up his brother.

"Just where do you think you're going?! I have a backup plan incase something like this happens! So go!" Dren snapped his fingers and a huge predicite centaur appeared out of a portal.

"Woah! What is that thing?!" Tristan gawked as he and his friends dodged a swipe from the centaur's sword.

"Zoey!" Kiriya shouted to Zoey. She was listening. "Use the power of your ninja animal to help win this battle!"

Zoey nodded and she and her tiger were running beside each other, glowing in red energy. "Secret Ninja Art:" Zoey began as she and her tiger leaped up and charged towards the predicite like a human missile. "Tiger Bombard!" Both she and her tiger charged through the predicate, defeating it and destroying the predicite.

"Oh Blarg!" Dren gawked as she sees Zoey pointing one of her Tetsunyas at Dren while her tiger growled at him, ready to make a meal out of him. Dren growled and looked away. 'You may have won this time, kitty cat, but the war is far from over. We shall meet again!" Dren phased out of site.

**10 minutes later...**

"So you charged into a Cyniclon stronghold to rescue Kaiba's little brother? I'm impressed Kiriya sensei." Zoey smiled.

"Yeah! So I guess that makes Rich Boy our friend now, right?" Joey winked.

"In your dreams, mutt." Kaiba muttered sourly, still holding Mokuba in his hands. "I will defeat Yugi one day and take his God Cards. ...But thanks for rescuing my little brother..." Kaiba then began to walk towards his suite he has bought upon arriving in Zoey's world.

"Whatever, rich boy! I'll take you down someday!" Joey ranted.

'Hmm...' The Pharaoh said while beside Yugi transparent.

'What is it, Pharaoh?' Yugi asked him, in his mind.

'That girl, Zoey... She has a stronger bond with what she calls her ninja animal. A bond perhaps stronger than our bond with the Dark Magician and God Cards.' The Pharaoh smiled.

'Hmm... Guess you're right. She is after all a shinobi.' Yugi smiled as he sees Zoey petting her tiger who purred in response.

**The next day...**

The Hanzo Six and Yugi's group met up at the school gate.

"So what's up?" Joey asked with a smile.

"The usual." Asuka grinned as she stretched a bit.

"I wonder where Kaiba is?" Ikaruga asked, looking for the stubborn CEO of KaibaCorp.

"Last I heard, he was tending to Mokuba's recovery." Tea pointed out.

"Wow... He must really love his brother..." Hibari looked down despontely.

"Kaiba may be selfish, but he cares for his little brother no matter what happens." Tristan said in a matter of fact.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Let's head to class." Ikaruga pointed out, the Hanzo Six and Yugi's friends nodded in agreement as they entered Hanzo Academy, ready to start the day.

As everyone got into their classroom, the teacher came in. Ya know, since the Hanzo Six has Kiriya as their shinobi teacher, let's give their homeroom teacher a name like Ms. Fujania.

"Class, once again, after having the honorable Yugi Muto and his friends in our class, this time we have some new students unknown to us. So I want you to be on your best behavior... Especially you, Katsurgi!" Ms. Fujania glared at Kat who whistled innocently. Ms. Fujania turned to the doorway, she said "You can come in now."

And who should walk in? The Blade Breakers of course! But of course, Zoey and her Hanzo friends didn't know that and the Yugioh group are totally clueless.

"Now introduce yourselves, One by one." Ms. Fujania stated

The first person, a boy with navy hair and a white and red cap stepped forward.

'Hey there dudes! My name's Tyson,' said the boy (Tyson).

'Hello Tyson,' said the entire class in a dull tone.

"Geez... it's like a graveyard in here..." Tyson muttered.

The next boy stepped forward. This kid had black hair, cat eyes, and a yin- yang sign bandana.

"Hello." he said. "My name's Ray."

Silence. Ray looked around kind of nervously. Tyson was right about it being like a graveyard in this class. Ray gulped. Not only that, but some of the girls seemed to be eyeing him.

"Hya there! I'm Max!" said Max (the blond kid) so suddenly that everyone jumped.

"And my name is Kenny." said a boy with HUGE glasses and a laptop under his arm.

Silence.

"Well?" Ms. Fujania.

Everybody looked at the tallest boy of the bunch. This kid was COOL! He had navy hair on the back of his head, and light blue on the front. He also had blue stripes on his face.

"Well?" Ms. Fujania growled, getting annoyed by being ignored.

The boy opened one eye.

"Yeah?" he said, sounding kind of irritated.

"We're still waiting for your name..." Ms. Fujania asked.

"Well I don't think I want to tell you." The boy frowned, and he went and sat down in an empty seat in the back of the class.

"Ah. just forget about him." Tyson sneered. "That's just Kai..."

The room was silent. Nobody had said a word since Tyson had pointed out Kai's name.

"Well..." said Ms. Fujania. "I suppose you new students can take your seats, and we'll begin our Oral Math Quiz. For you guys, it's like a spelling bee, except with math. I'll let you sit out for a while until you get the hang of it."

"Thanks much dude." said Tyson. 'C'mon Ray, Max, Kenny, lets go and sit with Mr. Sourpuss..."

Ms. Fujania cleared her throat. "Now then. As you all know, Yaygu is our second champion next to our class representative, Ikaruga. Yaygu would you please?" The teacher smiled as Yaygu nodded as she stood up from her seat and began standing beside the teacher.

It was then, Kai stood up from his seat and stood beside Ms. Fujania. "Hmm? Kai, you wish to challenge Yaygu?"

Kai nodded. 'I bet she can't even solve the toughest math problems ever. I'm the Bladebreakers' captain, so I'm better than some girl...'

"Now then. What's 854 times 24?" Ms. Fujania asked.

Before Kai can give his answer, Yaygu answered "20,496." Tyson was shocked by how fast Yaygu was able to answer that quicker than Mr. Sourpuss.

Kai cursed under his breath as Ms. Fujuania bring up the next question.

"What's 524 divided by 4?"

"131..." Yaygu said, with her eye closed.

The oral math quiz went up with five more questions and again, Yaygu beaten Kai by 7 to 0.

"Well, once again, Yaygu. You are our champion for the Oral Math Quiz next to Ikaruya." The bell ranged.

"Well class, remember to study during your lunch break."

It was a good thing the bell ranged, cause Kai's blood was boiling!

Kai muttered "We shall see who has the last laugh you wrench..." He walked out of the room.

As Zoey was packing her things, Kiriya walked up to her.

"Oh! Kiriya sensei. Is there something wrong?" Zoey asked cheerfully.

"Well actually. It's about what happened yesterday with Kaiba and this Dren fellow... You say he's a Cyniclon, one of the aliens that are trying to destroy the Earth's environment? You know you can't shake it off this time..." Kiriya said sternly.

Zoey was silent for about 10 seconds till she sighed and said "Alright..."

**Zoey's POV**

**I told Kiriya sensei everything, about the reason the Cyniclons came to our world to conquer it and I told him I was a Mew Mew, destined to fight them to save the world... **

**To my surprise, Kiriya sensei wasn't shocked at all. He remained calm and simply said "Do not worry. I will keep your identity as a Mew Mew a secret. But know this, Zoey... You have to tell your friends the truth sooner or later, they will help you fight the Cyniclons and recover the Secret Ninja Art of Dimension Travel. Because this is a fight for our universe and other dimensions." With a kind smile, he left.**

**I couldn't help but smile as well. I have my friends at Shibuya and Hanzo Academy friends. It's good to have friends who stick by your side on the most seriousness of times. Still I wonder how my Hanzo friends would react if I told them I was a Mew Mew? And what would my fellow Mew Mews think if they find out me and my Hanzo friends are shinobis in training?**

**/**

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Asuka's Passion: Of Love and Stolen Wallets**

**A/N: Well, we're getting back to the main plot somewhat, but there will be more crossovers after the main scenario part. Next chapter will focus on Asuka and her dream of becoming a full fledge shinobi. So stay tuned!**


	10. Asuka's Passion

**A/N: The first segment will be told in Asuka's POV. After that, it will resume back to normal POV.**

**Chapter 10: Asuka's Passion: Of Love and Stolen Wallets**

* * *

**Asuka's POV**

**I bask in the morning warmth of the summer sun and head for Hanzo Academy with my friend, Zoey. People tend to get sluggish as the weather warms, but this is the perfect temperature for me. It's like the sun gives me energy directly.**

**"Hmm hmm-hmmm..." I'm in such good spirits that I can't seem to keep myself from humming. Zoey looked at me with a smile.**

**"Whatcha humming about, Asuka?" She asked me.**

**I told her with a smile "Oh, I'm humming about having another great day at Hanzo Academy."**

**"That's good to hear." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.**

**I then asked her "How is your training coming along? I know it must be differcult moving to our town when your grandfather is a legendary shinobi."**

**"Grandpa is teaching me more and more about shinobi skills he learned over the years. So I'm getting used to it and I'm getting along well with my ninja animal." Zoey replied.**

**"Thatt's good to hear." I cheerfully said. We looked up and notice that we're at the school gate. Not the main gate, it's actually a rear gate, made speficially for the shinobi students. Sometimes when we attend our normal classes, it wouldn't do any good to have our normal student friends find out what class we're in. Incidentally, the shinobi student classroom is kept well out of sight of the general student body.**

**Suddenly, we heard "H-Hey!" Just as we were about to go through the gate, we heard a voice calling me from behind.**

**It's a boy in a baseball uniform, looking very out of breath as he stops. His hair is buzzed short and his face is very tanned. He must be at least six feet tall. No doubt he's seriously into sports.**

**"Um... Can we help you?" Zoey asked hesitantly.**

**"Uhhh..." He stammers for a moment, and winds up not saying anything at all.**

**"We're kind of in a hurry..." I don't want to stand by the rear gate forever.**

**"I-I love you!" That caught me and Zoey off guard. i have no idea how to react.**

**"I love you! Please go out with me!" He drops his gaze with notable enthusiam.**

**I can see the neat little whorl of hair on the back of his head. At my failure to respond, he turns and runs off like a scared rabbit.**

**"Wh-What was that all about? Was he refefering to you or me?" Zoey asked confusedly.**

**"No time. We got to get to homeroom." I told Zoey quickly who nodded in response as we head to the Ninja Room.**

**The entire morning passes in a daze as we shifted from the Ninja Room to our normal classroom. I love you... Please go out with me... No one's ever said anything like that to me before.**

**"Something wrong, Asuka? You're not eating?" Hibari peers at my face. I suddenly realize it's lunch time. I'm just sitting here with my lunch box, daydreaming.**

**"Did something happen?"**

**"No, it's just... a boy I don't know tried to confess his love to me." Everyone in the Ninja Room reacts as one. They seem more stunned than I am.**

**"Details! I want the gory details!" Kat said with a dirty grin.**

**"Sounds like you got an admirer, Asuka." I heard Cryburn said with a grin of his own.**

**"I... I'm surprised." Hibari blushed.**

**"A boy...?" Yagyu said with one eyebrow raised.**

**"I am also interested." Ikaruga said with a smile.**

**After they all express their interest, I decided to fill them.**

**"From what you're saying, it seems this boy is a baseball player at another school... correct?" Ikaruga speaks with calm assurance. I'm trying to be more like her in that regard.**

**"A baseball player! Nice! Maybe a future major leaguer! Sounds like you got a real catch, Asuka!" Kat is almost vibrating with enthusiam.**

**"Y-You think so?"**

**"Oh hell yeah! If you're not planning to be a TV announcer or some kinda performer, it can't hurt to snag a guy who is, you know?"**

**No, all I want is to be a shinobi. I'm not planning to be a TV announcer or entertainer. Still, in the face of Kat's unbridled enthusiasm, I can't help but give her a wry smile.**

**"Baseball's where they hit those really fast balls, right...?" Hibari asked Ikaruga.**

**"Some pro baseball players are athletes on par with any ninja."**

**"Oh, wow! I'll bet they could use a sword to deflect shuriken, then!" As usual, Hibari's a little off the mark... But with her, it's always kind of cute.**

**Ikaruga quickly moves to calm the turmoil, asking quietly, "So, what do you plan to do?"**

**"That is the question, isn't it...?"**

**"We are shinobi. You mustn't forget that." says Yagyu quietly. It's like she just splashed my mind with water. The Ninja Room burstling with activity only moments before, goes silent. Even Kat settles.**

**"W-well, I'm aware of that." I don't have the time to spare for love. All I want is to be a ninja. For starters, I don't even really know what 'going out' is, or how you're supposed to do it. Plus, I don't know what kind of person I want to be around, much less fall in love with. Yeah, it was a stupid idea! My mood now much improved, I pop open the lid of my lunch box. Inside is my favorite: sushi rolls!**

**"huff, puff, pant" I careless run along a mountain path with Zoey. I invited Zoey to come train with me. I do extra training every morning, my choice. I'm still inexperienced. **

**I'm nowhere near as strong as Kat is. Ikaruga's much faster than I am. Yagyu's technical mastery and Hibari's espionage skills are superior to mine as well. Hell, Zoey's a beginner but she has proven her worth time and time again since she came from the legendary Hanson clan. I envy her, but, she is my friend and I'm glad for that.**

**Since I'm not a fan of losing to anyone, I'm always training as much as I can.**

**Zoey noticed the bushes rustling. "Huh?" She asked in confusion.**

**"What's wrong, Zoey?" I asked her in concern. I suddenly sense another presence.**

**"Who's there?!" I shouted, ready for battle.**

**The boy from yesterday emerges from the woods. Again, he's wearing his baseball uniform.**

**"Oh it's you." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.**

**"H-huh? What are you two doing here?"**

**"We could ask you the same thing... Oh, no... you're not a stalker, are you?"**

**He shakes his head in a sudden panic. "I was a batting practice; now I'm retrieving balls.**

**"By yourself?" Zoey asked as she looked at the boy oddly.**

**"Y-yes! I'm doing independent training." **

**...Independent training. Just like me, I think but don't say.**

**"I'm practicing like no one ever has before. Baseball's really special to me." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.**

**...Like no one ever has before. I want to tell him I know how that feels. I steal a glance at his face. Even though it's drenched in sweat, it's still invigorated. He's actually kind of cool. I feel myself begin to blush, and quickly look away. Zoey was eying me with a mischievous grin.**

**"H-hey... you can call me Suzuki. Can I ask you your name?" The boy now known as Suzuki asked, blushing as well.**

**"Suzuki, why would you try to confess your love to a girl whose name you don't even know?" I have to admit, I'm being a little bit mean.**

**Suzuki quickly wipes his palms. "No, I, uh... it was love at first sight." He stammered.**

**"I'm Asuka and this is Zoey Hanson. It's nice to meet you." I introduced myself and Zoey who bowed lightly. I smile at thim, and he les out a huge sigh.**

**"Asuka... I know this is kind of awkward, but... if you're willing to answer, I'd like to ask again."**

**"Ask her what?" Zoey questioned.**

**"Would you be willing to go out with me?"**

**I'm left with nothing to say, and fall utterly silent. All I can hear are the birds and the wind.**

**Suzuki chuckled nervously and replied "I'm really bothering you, aren't I? I mean, I'm a total stranger, so it makes sense..." Suzuki smiles bitterly and scratches his head. "But still, I'm glad you know who I am now. And hey, we've got a game this coming weekend. If you two feel up to it, would you come?" This time, he looks me dead in the eyes. I look back at him, unsure wha to say.**

**Would it be okay to go se the game...? Ikaruga and Yagyu shouldn't be too upset about it... I hope. I start trembling a tiny bit.**

**"Asuka, are you alright?" Zoey asked in concern. Suzuki lowers his head slightly and begins running down the mountain. His back is broad and...manly.**

**Right as morning classes end, the door to the Ninja Room flies open, I heard a familiar laugh.**

**The sushi chef bursts in, laughing loudly, it's my very dear grandpa, Hanzo.**

**"Grandpa!" I bellowed cheerfully.**

**"Hello, Asuka. Showing them what you're made of, are you?" He noticed Zoey and smiled by saying "Who's this pretty lady? New friend of yours?" Zoey shifted nervously and looked away bashfully.**

**"This is Zoey Hanson, she's from the legendary Hanson clan." I patted Zoey on the shoulder, she smiled inwardly.**

**"So she's the granddaughter of my dear old friend, Takane. I'm Hanzo, nice to meet you Zoey." My grandpa smiled. Zoey looked at me oddly.**

**"Isn't that the same name of our school that your grandpa has?" She asked confusedly.**

**"Master Hanzo, it's been quite some time." Kiriya sensei bows deeply.**

**"Enough of that, Kiriya. I'm long retired." Grandpa sighed.**

**My grandpa's known as a legendary shinobi. Before he retired, he must've been amazing. Rumor has it that Hanzo Academy is actually named after him. However, no civilian knows anything about him or his activities. And that's a good thing. We protect others from the shadows. We do this with no expectation of gratitude. I think that's what justice is all about. I'd like to be a ninja of Grandpa's caliber. That's been my dream since I was little.**

**"What brings you here, Grandpa?" I asked with a smile.**

**"I thought I'd make lunch for everyone." At that, he unties a cloth wrapper. The smell of rice vinegar greets our senses.**

**"Woohoo! Sushi! Yeah, sushi!" Hibari literally jumps for joy. Everyone quickly gathers around Grandpa.**

**My parents run a sushi restaurant. It's managed by both of them, plus Grandpa. It seems like a tough job, but the regular customers must make up for it.**

**"Here you go! Grandpa's specialty: sushi rolls. Here, Asuka. Pass these out, would you?" Grandpa asked.**

**I take the sushi bucket from him and go around, handing the rolls out to everyone.**

**"These look delicious." Ikaruga commented with a smile.**

**"I's thick, but I'll bet I can take all of it." Kat boasted as she takes a bite out of the roll.**

**"Here goes!" Hibari noms on the sushi roll.**

**"Mmm. Delicious." Yagyu stated without emotion as she took a bite.**

**As everyone cheerfully stuffs a sushi roll into their mouths, Grandpa smiles and motions me over.**

**"What is it?" I asked.**

**"I hear your thoughts have turned to love as of late." Grandpa smiled. Did the others tell him? No, they wouldn't have just blurted this out. So how did he know about the boy? His question came as a total surprise.**

**Grandpa is a legendary shinobi, however. If he really wanted to find something out, he'd obviously be able to do so.**

**"I'm not in love or anything..." I looked away shyly, avoiding my grandpa's gaze.**

**"Asuka, have you ever heard about how your parents met?" Grandpa asked with a smile. I shake my head.**

**He lowers his voice to a whisper, and begins speaking of my parents. Dad was a law student at a famous university and fell in love with my ninja-student mom at first sight. Grandpa objected to them dating of course. But Dad refused to give up, and got into an endless series of arguments with Grandpa in the process.**

**"So how come you gave in and let them see each other?" I asked, curious on how Grandpa let their love happen.**

**"Your father gave up his dream of being a lawyer and said he wanted to open a sushi restaurant with me. Said he didn't need dreams or money, if he could only be with the woman he loved. That's what he told me.**

**I had never dreamed that was the reason Dad had come to run a sushi restaurant. I suddenly feel tears welling up in me, and my eyes begin growing hot.**

**"If he was willing to go that far, I could hardly refuse his request, now, could I?" I nod in agreement. "So what's this boyfriend of yours like?" Grandpa asked with a grin.**

**"Heey, he's not my boyfriend! Not even close. But if you want to know what he's like... Well, he's kinda like me... I guess." I looked down, feeling a bit down.**

**He gets up early to practice like crazy. He's really focused on his goals. He really is a lot like me.**

**"Asuka, it's good to love someone. You should pursue this." Grandpa closed his eyes and smiled. I looked at him with wide eyes. I'm at a loss for words. I never thought I'd hear Grandpa actually encouraging me to pursue romance.**

**"Remember what I've always told you? Power must be a pairing of sword and shield." I nod slightly.**

**I've always had a knack for fighting. I beat up a lot of boys when I was growing up. Even then, I wanted to be a shinobi. It's what felt right for me. So one day Grandpa said to me, "Your strength is a mere sword. And a sword is meaningless if not joined with a shield."**

**I didn't have a clue on what he meant. I got that a sword was powerful, but a shield? Even in all my time at Hanzo Academy so far, I still haven't figured it out.**

**"Love can difficult for shinobi certainly. But the feeling of loving someone, I'm sure, will teach you the meaning of the sword and shield." As he says this, he claps me on the back. Hard. I start coughing, and he smiles in response.**

**Okay, I get it now. He wants me to know how a shinobi would think in this situation. "Thank you, Grandpa." At my small expression of gratitude, he nods deeply.**

**In the end, I didn't go to Suzuki's game. I also change the route I take when training in the mornings, so as no to run into him again. Grandpa's words have made things clearly for me.**

**I'm not ready for love. Not yet. There's still a lo I want to do before I learn of the strength born of the sword and shield. One morning... I finish my morning training and am looking through the sports section of the paper. There, I see a small article about Suzuki's success. He'd pitched a shut-out game with 18 strikeouts; he even hit two home runs out of his five times at bat. He'd led his team to victory, as pitcher and batter. He was his team's sword and shield, all rolled into one.**

**"Good luck, Suzuki..." I smiled softly and gently close the paper.**

Normal POV, the next day...

"Get back here you!" Asuka shouted as she and Zoey building after building to try to catch the thief who stolen Asuka's wallet.

Asuka and Zoey were at the shopping district during their free time till a delinquent stolen Asuka's wallet, so they give chase.

"She's getting away!" Zoey gasped as the thief head into a alley way. Suddenly, they heard punching and kicks, confused, the two head into the alley and saw the thief knocked out. And Homura standing before the fallen thief.

"Hey Jugs and Flatty, you were trying to recover this, eh? Here." Homura smiled eerily as she tossed Asuka her wallet.

"My name is not Jugs! But... Thank you for catching this low life, miss..."

"Homura. And before you ask, I don't need a reward. I was just... passing through." Homura grinned as she walked past Asuka and Zoey. The shinobi Mew Mew could have sworn she got a glare at Homura, but she shook it off.

"That Homura is a bit chilly, but nice. I wish she didn't call me Flatty." Zoey sighed as she looked up at the sky.

"And that Jugs remark was uncalled for. But still, she caught the thief for us." Asuka closed her eyes and smiled.

**Meanwhile, at a hotel other than the one Yugi's group are staying at...**

It was a cold afternoon, and the Bladebreakers were sitting around the fire in the hotel sweet that they'd shared for the past month.

"You know what?" said Tyson.

"What?" said Ray, Max and Kenny.

"I'm kinda liking this dimension." answered Tyson with a smile.

"You gotta be kidding!" said an irritated voice from the corner.

"What do you mean, Kai?" asked by Tyson angrily.

"Well he does have a point..." said Ray before Kai could answer. 'This is totally different from our, um, world."

"I know." Kenny nodded. "Who would have figured that by just rearranging a few molecules in the air, one could open an inter-dimensional vortex?"

"Yeah..." sighed Max. "And besides, we were supposed to be going to the realm of the bit-beasts. Not to this wacky place. There's no Beyblades!"

"Yes, and we can all thank the "Chief" for that..." said Kai sarcastically.

"Hey, man, lay off!" snapped Tyson angrily, which wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

If anyone knows, you never should tell Kai off, especially if he's already in a pissed off mood .

"What the fuck do you mean?" hissed Kai angrily. The interesting thing was, that he didn't yell. 'I'm in a dimension where some fucking one eyed girl beat me in a fucking math quiz! And have you even seen our Blades? Or what's left of them, I should say!"

Kai then got out a mini size version of Dranzer, his Bit-Beast who looks at the Bladebreakers with a cute look.

"Look at Dranzer! He used to be invincible, but now look at him! And if he gets hit by a car, he's fucking dead! And it's all Four-Eye's fault!"

The room was silent. The only sound was the crackling of the fire, and the sound of Kai's heavy breathing.

Kenny was on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm sorry K-Kai..." he choked.

Kai looked at the ground. He hadn't really meant to put all of the blame on Kenny. It was kind of interesting being in a whole new place. "Hey Kenny, I-I..." Kai started.

Kai looked down and head into his room, Dranzer followed him afterwards and got in before Kai locked the door.

Ray looked up and said with a small smile, "You know what? For a second there I actually thought that Kai was going to apologize to Kenny."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Kikki's Visit: Kids Next Door, Battle Stations! Hanzo Six VS Sector V!**

**A/N: Well how was that. Sadly, currently there are no English walkthroughs of Senran Kagura Burst, luckily, the game allows you to see events again. Enough from me, see you next time!**


	11. Kikki's Visit

Chapter 11: Kikki's Visit: Kids Next Door, Battle Stations! Hanzo Six VS Sector V

At the Cyniclons' main base...

"Grrr... Sardon, your plan was a failure!" Dren snapped at Sardon. "Somehow, that Kiriya found where Mokuba was being held and he rescued him and ruined everything!" He clenched a fist.

Sardon sighed and said "I admit that plan was a failure to begin with. So we won't make the same mistake again. If we want our alliance with the Hebijio to be strong, we must prove our worth. Anyway, why don't we let Tart use the scroll this time?" The calm alien of the Cyniclon generals suggested.

"Fine... But he can't afford to mess this up either!" Dren grunted as he gave Tart the Secret Ninja Art of Dimension Travel.

Tart grinned evilly and said "I will bring in some people from a world where kids rage war on adults and we can get the adults on our side. But if they fail, we'll off them." Tart used the scroll and bring something to their world.

/

Back at Hidejika... Zoey reads a letter sent in by one of their friends.

Dear Zoey:

I miss you so much! It's me, Kikki Benjamin. Starting tomorrow, I will visit you at your new hometown. I want to meet your friends at Hanzo Academy. I will be at the train station. I hope to see you there!

Love Kikki.

Zoey couldn't help but smile. Kikki is coming tomorrow to see her. She placed the note in her drawer and head to Hanzo Academy.

/

At the Ninja Room, Zoey was telling her Hanzo friends, Sousuke, Kaname, the SOS Brigade and Yugi's group about Kikki coming over to visit.

"So, Kikki is one of your dearest friends and co-worker at this Cafe Mew Mew?" Hibari asked confusedly.

"Yep, she's one of my best pals and a magic performer to boot. So I want to introduce you guys to her." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

"I wonder if this Kikki is cute..." Kat drooled at the thought of Kikki being a beautiful girl she can glomp. "Mary Mother of Christ Jesus, when are you going to stop being a pervert on the girls?" Asuka moaned.

Yagyu was in thought about this. Ikaruga noticed this and asked her "What's wrong, Yagyu?"

Yagyu opened her single eye and said coldly "What if this Kikki Zoey mentioned find out we're shinobi? We can't afford to expose ourselves..."

Asuka was surprised by this. "Are you saying we shouldn't see Zoey's friend from Shibuya? Zoey missed her so much so this is a good chance to meet her. We may be shinobi, but we valued our friends above anything else!" She protested to prove her point.

"That's right." Tea nodded in agreement. "Friendship is a wonderful thing to cherish."

Yagyu was silent for a moment till she sighed "Very well..."

"Tomorrow is a day off. So we should head to Hidejika's train station to meet up with Kikki." Sousuke did some hand gestures with a smile.

"As for Lina, her friends and Cryburn. They should remain here since the police and possibly the military are still after them for that scene a few days ago." Itsuki smiled.

Lina grumbled to herself as she ate more rice. "Fine jerk!"

"We hear ya loud and clear. We'll stay here." Cryburn grinned.

"Alright! We'll meet at the Hidejika train station first thing tomorrow morning." Zoey smiled.

/

The next day... It was the weekend that following day...

Zoey and her Hanzo friends, the SOS Brigade, Yugi's group and Sousuke and Kaname were at Hidejika's train station. Kaiba wasn't there at all as this was way beyond him, and Mokuba as well.

Asuka looked at the note Zoey gave her. "Kikki should be coming out of this train station area, right?" She asked the half cat Mew Mew shinobi in training.

Zoey nodded in response. "Yeah, she should be here right about..."

"Zoey!" All eyes turned to see Kikki running up to them, a happy smile on her face as she tackled Zoey.

Haruhi grew annoyed and remarked "Hey kid. This is no place for little girls to be having fun. We're looking for a Kikki Benjamin so get lo-"

"Haruhi, no. This is Kikki." Zoey laughed as she stood up and patted her friend from Shibuya on the head.

"What?!" Joey, Kat and Tristan gawked as they looked at each other in confusion and shock.

"You mean to tell us this kid is your friend and coworker?" Asuka was also surprised.

"Yeah, she may not look like it, but she is very good at Cafe Mew Mew, the place I used to work at before I moved here." Zoey closed her eyes and smiled.

'Aw... Kikki turns out to be some kid, not a gorgeous girl with boobs...' Kat folded her arms and pouted.

"Forgive Katsurgi or as we like to call her, Kat. She can act like that when there are no pretty girls around. My name is Asuka. I'm one of Zoey's classmates." Asuka offered a handshake which Kikki gladly accepted. "And my god Kat, can you stop for one day?"

"My name is Ikaruga. I'm the class representative of Zoey's school, Hanzo Academy." Ikaruga smiled.

"Hello! I'm Hibari! I like sweets and playing video games, especially Call of Duty." Hibari giggled.

"Yagyu... It's a pleasure..." Yagyu looked away, rather coldly.

/

From a rooftop

"Things are exactly going according to plan. The Kids Next Door should appear any minute by now." Tart said as he, Dren, and Sardon were on the rooftop watching the whole reunion thing from a far to ensure this plan is the opposite of a failure. Dren was unhappy about the last debacle plan, so he brought along 2 predicates with him (just in case).

"Don't make me have to use the predicates. You know Sardon failed with his last plan, so you better do better." Dren threatened. "Otherwise I will have you fired."

"This plan is foolproof. We watch as Sector V does their thing, you will see." Tart said.

/

Back at the Academy

"Well this should be a good tour." Kikki said as she was excited to see Zoey and her new friends, but she is also excited as she is going to see the Academy herself.

"Well you will really enjoy the tour, there is all sorts of fun and danger around here." Hibiri said nicely.

"Wow, I will admit, this is a nice place." Kikki added just as she looked around.

"Well it's a long story, but I like this school." Zoey said with a smile.

"Well I am glad to see you." Tea said just as she introduced herself to the hyper Kikki, but she was even more impressed to meet Yugi, a.k.a. the king of games. "And you must be… oh my!"

"Oh boy." Joey gawked as something was about to happen. She goes all crazy on Yugi and hugs him (it reminds me of her hugging Sonic back in Sonic the Hedgehog: Erazor's Revenge). Remember the reaction that Tea had about that chinese girl in Yugioh, it's like that.

/

Back on the rooftop

"Any minute now..." Tart muttered to himself just as he keeps an eye on the area where Zoey is. Then he notices a bit of a kid made ship starting to come by and it gets close to the rooftop of the building that Zoey is in. "Okay, this is going to happen!"

"What's going to happen?" Dren asked him.

"I keep close tabs on them, and they think Kikki is being miss-treated by those… "teenagers" so what's going to happen is the Sector V which is 1,2,3,4, and 5, are going to "save" Kikki, and when Zoey has to battle them, depending if we are lucky, maybe she might get destroyed along with her Hanzo friends. This is foolproof. They won't know what hit them." Tart explained with a determined smile of evil. "Yeah!"

"Well I am impressed." Dren smirked. "But you know I brought 2 predicates just in case, so the plan should still be a success unless they get destroyed of course."

"You know Deep Blue isn't going to be pleased with this failure, as he is cracking on us on using that scroll for any reasons for now, so you better hope this plan is a 100 percent success." Sardon warned.

"Well aware of that, but I am getting rid of Zoey anyway possible, you, him, or me!" Dren smirked.

Suddenly they see the ship getting close to the building, and then the kids 1-5 gets out of the vehicle, armed with their homemade weapons. "Oh… it's happening now!" Tart said excited just as he sees Number 2 opening the rooftop, and then Number 1 throwing a smoke screen bomb down on the rooftop, and then he, number 4, and number 5 goes straight in and grabs Kikki as seen, and she is of course panicking and then they get back on the ship with their suspect, and then the ship flies off. A few seconds late the Hanzo Six gets on the rooftop and chases the ship. "Yes, we got them! This plan might be a success after all!" Tart yelled out in excitement.

"Oh yeah, you got her good. Now let's keep up with the action!" Dren added before they jumped froom roof to roof to keep up with the action.

/

Now let's play the scene again from a group's perspective at the same time

"Wow, this is been a great tour. Nice teachers, nice look to the school; it's been a great tour." Kikki said just as she prepares to spend the rest of the day with her friends. "Thanks for inviting me to the school Zoey."

"Well thanks you for coming, say, want to head to Asuka's parents' sushi restaurant." Zoey asked nicely.

"Sure!" Kikki added, but just as that happens, we hear noises of a burner activate and it knocks some of the rooftop and was about to hit Zoey, but Asuka pulls her out of the way, but it was immediately followed with a bomb of smoke. It left the people blind for a few seconds not being able to see anything, but then, they were screams. "Help… I am being kidnapped!" Kikki screamed.

"Don't worry, you will be safe." said by a young boy almost her age just as he gets up the roof with a hook gun. Several other kids followed and took the kid to the ship.

"Good job team, now let's go before security gets here."

Suddenly the ship left, and when the smoke cleared. Kikki was gone.

"What the heck?!" Zoey yelled in panic as Kikki was kidnapped.

"I couldn't believe it. That was fast!" Yugi said, shocked.

"Well don't just stand there, go after them!" Tea yelled.

"You're right, you know what to do girls." Zoey said as the leader of her group, and the other girls shook their hands. They turn into their shinobi forms instantly, and jump onto the roof to give chase.

The girls jumped onto the roof and decided to go after the ship that has Kikki trapped in. The ship was fast so the girls has to be nimble and keep up with the ship.

Modern Strange Cowboys from Needless Plays

"Enemy chasing us." Said by Number 4 (their appearance will remain a mystery until they are revealed). From the ship's battle section with Kikki tied to a chair in the middle. "Don't worry, we are getting this hostage out of here. You know want to do Number 4!" the kid leader Number 1 ordered. "Yes sir!"

Kikki was tied up with her mouth shut so she couldn't scream, so things are alright. Number 4 got onto the ship's cannons and begins targeting the Hanzo Six. Number 4 has blonde hair with its bowl-shaped cut. He wears an orange hooded sweater and blue jeans and was preparing to fire at the girls. Zoey realizes one of those characters from the Codename: Kids Next Door show, and prepares to try to reason with them.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were…" Zoey tried to reason just as he recognizes the character, but to deaf ears.

"EAT THIS SUCKER!" Number 4 yelled just as he fires the candy chaingun cannon at the group. The group had to dodge the candy, but Hibiri was the first to be taken out. "NO! But thanks for the candy!" Hibari smiled just as she was knocked. She recovered instantly and gives chase.

"That's for treating that kid bad!"

"Look, you have our friend, but this is a big misunderstanding, look, let's talk this out, just land the ship, hand our friend back, and we can explain." Zoey tried to say. "Please don't make us have to…"

"SHUT UP!" Number 4 yelled just as he fires the gun again, and this time it was filled with bombs. Zoey had to slice them with her double swords, and at this point seems like reasoning is out of the question.

"Alright, that's it we have to do it the hard way!" Zoey yelled just before she throws a kunai at the ship's wings. This sends the ship flying out of control, and eventually it descended until it crashed into a bunch of trees outside of the school borders. The ship was then completely in wreckage at that point as the wings, cannons, and everything was being ripped out, and then the ship eventually exploded.

"Got them!" Zoey said.

"But I hope the kids are alright, and Kikki as well." Asuka said as they keep their weapons ready and investigate the wreckage area. They looked for Kikki, but then soon another attack was formed at them, it was a laser beam from one of their guns fired by number 4, and then the remaining members were introduced, with Number 1 holding Kikki hostage.

Speaking about the Kids Next Door, let's go over the appearances. Numbuh 1 usually wears a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes, which acts as rocket shoes from him when he clicks his heels together. He is seldom seen without his sunglasses and most noticeably of all, he is bald. He is the one holding Kikki hostage.

For Number 2, he is the overweight member of Sector V, due to his love of food. He wears a blue shirt, brown pants, black and white shoes, an aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles and the number 2 on it, and he has brown hair under his hat, which is rarely removed.

As for Number 3, usual outfit is an over-sized green shirt, black leggings, green socks, and black and white Converse. She has long black hair with bangs. Her eyes are very thin, almost appearing closed most of the time, although she does open them wider on occasion.

I won't explain Number 4 again, but now we go to 5. Number 5 wears a white-striped blue shirt, red cap that was given to her by Cree, and golden hoop earrings. She has long black hair which she keeps in a braid and she wears white shoes.

The five kids were hostile and had their homemade weapons prepared to fire at the group, and the Hanzo Six are not trying to harm them, in fact, they are concerned.

"Don't attack, we have your hostage right here. Why is she so important to you, the last thing I remember is you abusing her?" Number 1 said with the gun in his hand on Kikki's head as she panics.

"Look, I know you kids believe that we are evil, but not all teens like us are evil, so just let go of our friend and we can talk things out, okay?" Zoey asked nicely while still armed. "I don't want to hurt any of you."

"Oh, is that so? Plus, I doubt all teens are good. I ain't falling for that! Now let go of your weapons!" Number 1 ordered just as he gets his hands on the trigger. "Please don't do this!" Hibiri added.

"We may have no choice but to fight." Yagyu stated coldly, and this got Number 4 heated up.

"That's it! I been waiting to hear that!" Number 4 yelled just as he fired his weapon (which fires a laser) at Zoey, but she deflects it with her sword.

"I think we have no choice but to fight them, and get them to come to their senses." Ikaruga said, just as she arms her weapons and the girls beginning charging. The kids immediately react by firing their guns at the girls, just as Number 1 tosses Kikki out of the way. The girls try to slash the kids, but the kids dodge out of the way in time, and Number 1 grabs Number 2 gun as he offered it, and hits Kat, Ikaruga and Yagyu, knocking them out for the moment.

"Don't mess with the Kids Next Door!" Number 1 yelled just as he goes all commando and fires at the remaining girls, since the other 4 were knocked out by Zoey a moment ago. Zoey deflects his laser beam attacks but Number 1 isn't giving up easily, but then suddenly a strange force hits Number 1, and he was thrown to the tree, injuring him.

"Wait a minute, who did that?" Zoey said, surprised that Number 1 was knocked out. "I didn't do anything."

"I did sweetheart!" Dren smiled just as he teleports on scene, much to Zoey's surprise.

"You again?!" Zoey grunted. "This reminded me of that Kaiba incident you pull on me."

"Oh, how convinced." Dren smiled evilly. "Well, you want to see something really evil? Two predicates today, and this time… they are just for you!" then… two new predicates appear, both of them are armored knights that came alive with their big swords. "And with your crew and the Kids Next Door out of the picture for now, guess you are fighting by yourself." Dren added.

"Alright, I like a nice challenge, so bring it on!" Zoey said just as the two armored knights charges for Zoey, but Zoey jumps up on them and slashes them from behind, damaging their armor. The knights reacted by attempting to slash behinds them, but Zoey then activates her tiger spirit. "Secret Ninja Art!" she yelled out, and her tiger spirit hits the knights with a human missile. "Tiger Slash!" she yelled out, as her tiger spirit slashes the knights down and destroy the predicates as well. This left Dren infuriated.

"WHAT?!" Dren yelled out in anger. "TART!" he yelled, and Tart appeared.

"Yes?"

"YOUR PLAN FAILED!" Dren yelled, and Tart moaned and look down.

"Great, another plan ruined..." Tart added.

"I am glad for that, say, if you want to save you the trouble, leave my friends and these kids out of it, and hand back the scroll!" Zoey demanded.

"Sorry, that ain't happening anytime soon. Catch you on the flip side you son of a gun." Dren smiled just before he and Tart teleported out of there. The battle was over right then.

**20 minutes later...**

The Hanzo Six and Kikki were at Hidejia Train Station.

"Sorry our tour of Hanzo got side tracked because of the Kids Next Door." Ikaruga bowed her head lightly.

"It's no problem. Say, where are they anyway?" Kikki asked with a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them. It's getting late. It was nice meeting you, Kikki." Yagyu smiled coldly.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to visit sometime. I'll miss you, Zoey!" Kikki hugged her friend before she got on the train heading for Shibuya.

"She is nice, huh?" Hibari smiled.

"Mmhm." Kat nodded with a grin.

"Now then..." Asuka has a serious look on her face. "Let's try to reason with the Kids Next Door..."

**To be continued...**

**Next chapter: Itching For A Fight: Katsurgi VS The Discipline Committee **


End file.
